Between The Shattered Glass
by Malicious-Delicious
Summary: Married so he wouldn't be killed, Sasuke never expected his defeat full return to Leaf to be this way. Having the broken Hinata at his side as a wife, they must learn to be together, but learning to be together doesn't always mean learn to love the other
1. Bronze

_ ………**And she simply smiled, hiding her pain underneath the sweetness**………_

She was summoned into the dinning hall. She had just turned 19, although the ripe time to inherit her place as the head of Hyuga was 16, Hiashi-sama lengthened it. For some reason though, Hinata was not gleeful at all. The only reason she was becoming heir all the sudden was because, Hiashi was dieing. None could deny it, and the only reason she was becoming heir, not Hanabi, was that Hiashi was too traditional for his own good. She had barley become well in fighting and combat, but she had excelled in medical jutsu even by just a little, but she felt she did not deserve any of this. Even as the head, she would still be that protected little girl that should have always been in the branch family, Neji-niisan, or even Hanabi should be the one in her place, not this sad weakling…a mistake she thought.

She gripped onto her featherlike, white silk kimono as she stood up to address the clan.

She gave a deep sigh and then spoke to her family for what would seem to be the last time to her.

"A-as-" She paused, why did she still stutter! "As many of you know, I must become the clan leader." She paused, staring at the many lifeless white eyes. They were just like her's yet so different. "And I would accept this duty with much honor…" I, can only accomplish freedom for myself, she repeated mentally, cooing herself.

"But…I resign myself from this branch…and I relive myself from the duties that have been laid across my destiny as the heir." She paused once again. "P-please…I don't deserve this, give the role as heir to H-Hanabi…" She looked to her younger sister, whose usually idle eyes became wide in shock, then into smug slits. A sadistic smile playing on the younger one's lips. "Even she, would do a better job and lead our clan into greatness." She sighed inaudible. "Thank you for listening t-to me." She respectable bowed to her father who was at the center of the room, than turned to the others and bowed.

However, before she could even move a foot away from her cushion, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and sent her tumbling back to the tatami. She looked back, fear embedded on her features. She stared back at her father's cold gaze.

"You are not leaving the branch family that easily." Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "The only reason the seal is not on you at this very moment is because we believe in tradition!" He raised his voice. She whimpered under his harsh voice and threatening gaze. "You cannot even speak to me without looking down." He spat at her cheek; giving her the most extreme dishonor a father could give his own offspring. She didn't even dare to wipe it off.

"So be it you insolent child." His stern gaze that could burn anyone's heart locked onto her. "But you will not leave to branch house to be with the lower branch." Neji held back a snide remark. Hiashi looked to Hanabi then back to Hinata. "Out of my sight." He ordered.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and bowed respectable to her father then out the door. Neji stared at her in awe, if only he could show it on his usually stern features.

The only members left were the elder council members, Hanabi, and Neji, before he ordered the two younger one's out.

He turned his stern gaze to the eldest council member.

"Is the Uchiha still here?" He questioned. The elder nodded. "He is, but he is still quiet injured from Uzumaki boy." He paused, grimacing. "But Tsunade thinks he may try to leave once he is healed." Hiashi nodded before ordering them to go with a flick of his hand. He then changed into a different kimono rob and left for the Hokage's tower.

_ ………**I like walking in the rain, so no one can see my tears**………_

Sasuke awoke in a cold sweat and launched out of his bed, only to fall back when he felt a massive head-ach attack his mind. Every time his heart beat, he would feel the pain return. He slowly re-opened his eyes, only to snap them back shut at the brightness of the white room.

When he opened them again he could tell he was in a hospital. He turned his head to the window and saw snow, and then turned his gaze and it was locked with serene blue ones. Across his bed in the other was his comrade and so called _'best friend'. _

"Oy! Sasuke-teme, your awake!"

"Yeah I can see that." He rudely remarked.

"I'd hope so." Naruto scowled, then winced grabbing his side, but then grinned again. "Ah!" He shrieked. "Your Chidori does one hell of a job!" He yelled. "Heh, but Resangen stopped ya." He sadistically smiled before grabbing his side again.

It was only then did Sasuke realize the throbbing pain he also had on his chest down to his pelvis.

"Why haven't they healed us, dobe?" He questioned, referring to his injuries. Naruto smiled. "Oh, your's is much worse than mine!" He answered a little too loudly. "It's baa-chan's punishment for you…Well, part of it." Sasuke corked an eyebrow.

"She mentioned to me about some sort of mission." Naruto answered his comrade silent question. "And your not leaving this time." Naruto smirked.

'_Che, that's really smart, bring me back and then send me on a mission. Are they trying to make this easy for me?'_

Suddenly the door slammed wide open and in walked in a pissed looking Tsunade and Sakura.

"Ah! Sakura you missed me already?" He smirked at her blush.

"Not now Naruto!" She yelled, slowly walking over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She acknowledged, nodding slightly, a sad look on her face. He lifted his eyebrow.

_'What? No screaming and crying of joy, maybe it's too cold for that…Hn, either way, this may turn out good.'_

"Sasuke, show me your wounds." Tsunade ordered. Sasuke simply complied and removed the blanket to reveal the many bandages covering his abdomen.

She had her hand hovering over the bandages and summoned green charka to her hand. The pain disappeared quickly.

"Che, I didn't need your help." He replied as she removed her hand once she was done.

"Ungrateful brat, the only reason I healed you was because I need you soon." She hissed. "I want you at my tower tomarrow morning Uchiha, it's concerning your punishment." She said before leaving the room.

"Hey you forgot to heal me baa-chan!" Naruto called for her, before Sakura healed him.

"Hee, not as good as her's but I'll take it." He said smugly before she smacked him against the head.

He quickly got off the bed and wrapped an arm around Sakura, heading towards the door.

"When did this happen?" Sasuke commented. Naruto smirked.

"While you're insane ass was gone." Naruto answered before Sakura pinched him.

"It's nice your back." Sakura finally said, giving a sincere smile and leading a limping Naruto away.

_'Not for long.'_ He thought

"What ever." Was his reply.

That night was one of the worst ones he has ever had in his life.

_………**The night hides all my sins, just like how my scowl hides my pain**………_

"Hokage-sama, when will the Uchiha come?" Hiashi asked sternly with the least respect he could put in without being disrespectful. Her golden eyebrow twitched.

"He should be coming any moment. Would you and Hinata-chan like to take a seat?" She questioned. Hinata was about to open her mouth to answer before her father jumped in.

"No we do not." Hiashi answered putting a firm arm on Hinata.

"I know you don't but would Hinata-chan like to sit?" She asked sweetly, turning to her.

"H-Hai." She spoke barley higher than a whisper. Her father relunctically released her as she slowly seated herself.

At that moment, a scowling Sasuke walked pass Neji by the door.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

Before Sasuke put his hand on the knob, Neji grabbed hold of it.

"Do Not hurt her." He demanded before Sasuke scoffed and entered.

_'What the hell's his problem?'_

"About time Uchiha. Please take a seat."

He eyed the speaking Tsunade, before turning his gaze to the Hyuga leader. Completely ignoring Hinata as he took the seat next to her very disrespectfully.

"W-welcome back, S-Sasuke-san." Hinata whispered to him politely. He glared at her.

"Shut-up, what's so welcoming about it anyways?" He harshly whispered back.

She quickly turned away, her head hanging low. He sounded just like her father that moment.

_'I thought so… stupid girl, can't even look me in the eye.'_ He sourly thought.

"You are both probably wondering why I summoned you here." She paused, staring at the indifferent Uchiha and timid Hyuga. "Well, I am quiet aware that yesterday you turned 19 Hinata-chan, and that your were to be made heir." She glared at Hiashi. "But you declined." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Stupid-baka turned down her clan. So, what does this have to do with him?

"Well, because of this, Hiashi demands that you are to be wed." Hinata looked up immediately, vise versa for Sasuke; he looked at his lap without a care, lost in thoughts.

"Wed, to Sasuke." She forced out.

"WHAT!"

"G-gomen?"

"You heard me Uchiha, Hinata, you two are to be wed."

"Like hell I'm marrying her!" He screeched, standing up. Hinata slowly looked down to her lap before saying something.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked kindly, lifting off her chair slowly so she could hear.

"N-no."

"What did you say child!" Hiashi raised his voice.

"N-n-no." She said a bit louder. "I am n-not dull. You are s-simply m-m-marrying me off to S-Sasuke-san so you can…can, get rid of m-me." She answered. Hiashi gave a sadistic smirk.

"Finally had a correct thought you weakling?" He replied harshly. Tsunade glared at him, then to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what do you say?" He corked an eyebrow.

"What do I say? I say 'Hell no." He coolly got up to take his leave.

"Stop." Tsunade glared at him sympathetically. "If you leave my office, an un-married man, then your execution will be final."

"Ano?"

"Hiashi and I have struck a deal, you marry Hinata-chan, and you keep your life, you won't be killed for your treason."

…Just silence and the only noise were Hinata's muffled coughs. Hiashi smirked, or something close to it.

He knew Hinata was to kind to let Sasuke be killed, and she would not decline.

"Damnit." Was all he said before sitting back down. Tsunade simply smirked before taking out a paper. "Sign this in blood." He bit his thumb and ran it along the paper where the Hokage had written his name.

"You too sweetie." She said before sliding the paper to Hinata. She didn't even have to bite her thumb; all she did was place it in her mouth as though she was sucking it.

When she took it out, it had blood all over the top. She pressed her thumb down quickly on the paper.

No one said anything at this, only Hiashi.

"Are you sick 'again?' " He asked her emphasizing again.

She simply nodded.

"Well, Uchiha will have to deal with it now." Was all he said before leaving, slamming the door.

Sasuke looked to her.

_'She doesn't look sick to me…che, senile old basterd.'_

"The ceremony will be two days from now." She glanced at Hinata. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her "Make the best out of that time Hinata-chan. And I am very sorry your father had me do this."

Hinata simply made the best smile she could.

"I-it is not your fault Hokage-sama. I am the f-failure, not y-you." She said holding back the tears threatening to fall and the bloody vile that was trying to seep thru.

_'Got that right.'_ Sasuke bitterly thought.

"A-And, I am v-v-very sorry to you, S-Sasuke-san, for r-ruining your return to Konoha." She said, suddenly on her hands and knees bowingher headextremelylow to the floor and close to his feet, so close he could feel her shoulder length hair on his open toes.

He suddenly felt something stab at his chest painfully, but he shrugged it off.

"Please get up Hinata-chan, do not bow anymore." Tsunade finally spoke up.

"G-gomen." Was her only answer before she left bowing slightly to the Hokage, coughing up a storm.

Sasuke watched her run out at the corner of his eyes before getting up himself, throwing his hands into his pockets and making his leave.

"Don't hurt her, Sasuke." He heard her mumble. "She's broken enough." He was going to stay quiet at this solemn moment but his ego peeked up.

"Is she some kind of toy that can be broken? I'd hope not." He retorted before slamming the door also.

As he walked out, he saw trails of small blood splatters leading to the towers exit.

At the door he saw Hinata leaning on Neji's shoulder while she was coughing, Neji then lead her out, back into the snow.

_ …**My blood on your hands and all I want is your forgiveness for soiling them**…_

He opened his door to his home and breathed in the deep sent of the abounded building that he called home.

He slowly made his way to his room and sprawled out on his futon. He dipped into the layers of blankets and tried his best to stay warm.

And just for a second, he actually felt lonely. Lonely that he was the soul person who he got his heat from. Lonely at the fact that when those blazing eyes of his brother appeared in his dreams, and he would wake up a scared mess and in a cold sweat, he had no one just to grab onto for support.

Che, he stopped caring a second later.

Or so, he tricked himself to believe.

_………**Swear I knew it along and I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well**………_

_A/N: What do you guys think? This is my very first Naruto Fiction and I am trying to keep it as original as I can. But it's kinda hard considering the fact that Sasuke and Hinata are an almost IMPOSSIBLE couple unless their forced to marry. Oh, and did I spell Tsunade right? I read the manga's and watched the anime, but it sucks cause the American 1 is so slow and edited. In addition, I can't afford the dubbed DVD's. So yeah, America sucks most of the time. Oh and I don't know ANY Japanese besides the terms I read in Fan fiction and books, so did I use baa-chan the correct way? I was trying to say "Granny-Tsunade." Like how Naruto does in the anime._

_Besides that, don't just read, REVIEW too, it's that button right there. Oh and that last little saying **"Swear I knew it along and I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well" **is from the song 'Vindicated' And not one of my original poems that's thru out this Fic._

Ja ne.


	2. Copper

………_**I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well………**_

The following day, the wedding took place. The ceremony was going to be a small one. Hinata and Sasuke were only allowed to invite close friends.

Hinata's had consisted of Kiba, Shino, and Kureni-sensei, while Sasuke's consisted of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

The ceremony itself was a traditional one. Very troublesome to Sasuke, he thought. He wasn't even allowed to see that weakling he was going to call his _'wife' _during those two days. He figured as much. The Hyuga probably thought he would threaten her out of the marriage, throwing his life away in return. How stupid do they think he is? Well sure, he was going to set some _'ground rules'_ and make sure that she was fully aware of the fact that _'he is NEVER wrong.'_

All women need ground rules? Correct?

'_Hmn, I'm always correct.'_

x

X

x

"Hinata-sama…?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"H-hai?"

"May I come in Hinata-sama?" Her concerned cousin questioned.

"Of coarse.

He opened the door slowly, as if not sure what to do, and slowly entered. His eyes widened the second he saw her turn from her vanity mirror to look at him.

Her Uchikake was white, but when it went down to her legs, it slowly turned into light lavender until it reached her covered feet. By then, it was fully purple. She seemed to be wearing some sort of transparent outer kimono also; mesh,it was almost like another kimono she was wearing; it had white and green sakura blossoms dancing about it. She was down right gorgeous. Any man in his _'right' _mind would think this. Considering how Sasuke wasn't…_right_…with his mentality.

At that moment, Neji switched into overly protective brother mode.

"Uchiha better not hurt you." Hinata's face saddened at the mention of her _'husband'._ Neji did not miss this, but stayed silent.

"I-I do not think he would do such a t-thi-"

"I wouldn't put it past him Hinata-sama." He interrupted. At that comment, she didn't reply and went looking back into the mirror. He knew it only made the situation worse, but she had to know how he felt about all this.

"And if he truly does, there are people here who will hel-"

"I do not need the clans meddling in what may or may not happen during my marriage." She contoured, looking up to him with a confident yet soft gaze. She then smiled. "Thank you though Neji-niisan, this means much to me."

There was another knock at the door.

"Hinata-neechan! Open the door damnit!" Yelled a young shrill voice of Hanabi.

"I-it is unlocked." A muffled curse could be heard and an '_I knew that.'_ before Hanabi came barging in.

"How dare you-!" Hinata looked frightened by Hanabi's unusual outburst.

"Not call me to your room to let me see you!" She finished before running over to her sister.

Hinata's face then turned back to normal at her sister's small embrace.

"H-Hanabi, you know you can come in any time."

"Hn." Was her simple reply.

She gave her older sister a once over. From her elegant bun, that as accommodated with a golden comb and dangling white flower buds, to her lightly blue shadowed eyes, and finally, her Uchikake.

"Beautiful."

"T-the dress?"

"No baka! YOU!" Hanabi retorted.

Hinata blushed. "I am sure it is the d-dress." Hanabi sighed and turned to Neji, who seemed to look disappointed also.

x

X

x

Standing perfectly still, he dreaded the moment his to-be wife would make it to the alter.

He could just _sense_ her coming, although his back was to her. His eyes staring at the man who was going to perform the ceremony.

It seemed like time just wanted to take its damn time when Hinata started to walk with Neji by her side, arm connected to hers.

As Hinata walked down, she caught sight of Naruto, whose arm was draped over Sakura's.

'_Why didn't I tell you…before you were gone from my reach?' _Hinata thought sadly. Fighting back the threatening tears. Worst of all, she caught sight of her father's face, which seemed to have no care. No happiness that she was to be wed, no remorse for practically giving her away, or no sorrow that she is not to become Head of Hyuga.

When she finally came, she sat on her knees, as was he, on her cushion. When he finally made a side glance to her, he could see she was dressed beautifully and elegantly. Her light kimono contrasting with his simple black kimono that had the Uchiha symbol. He then looked at her fearful eyes.

'You can dress up all you want Hyuga, but that doesn't mean your beautiful also' He bitterly lied to himself. After their vows were said, they had to share sake together. Sasuke took the first sip, and then passed the cup to Hinata who also took a sip. 

_And then it was done. They were officially and lawfully _'husband and wife'. **_…_**

_** ………Tell me why the eyes never seem to leave my faults………**_

It was evening when Hinata and Sasuke got to his…no… '_their' _home.

It was on the Uchiha property. As Hinata walked, she noticed how dark and cold it felt. The homes creaked as the wind howled and how feral cats would be hanging atop the roofs and lingering by the doors.

'_How can he live like this?' _

She then noticed he stopped.

They were at their destination. The Uchiha compound, in all its elegance and majesty that she could practically feel radiating off it by simply staring its way. "Get in." He ordered roughly as soon as the door was slammed open. She complied, but noticed he wasn't following.

"A-Are you n-not c-c-coming Sasu-"

"Training." Was his growl of a reply before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, slamming the door closed in her face. He didn't even bother to change his wedding kimono.

The second she turned to look about, she couldn't hold the anxiety and pain she felt build up in her core. She fell on her hands and knees, puking all the blood that throbbed from her broken down heart and lungs. Soon the blood would not come any more, and she was left gagging.

Panting and huffing, she fainted facedown onto the wooden floor.

Right into her own pool of blood.

X

x

X

Sasuke had lied to Hinata easily. He had no intention on returning to the training grounds. Honestly, he just didn't want to talk or deal with his wife. Ever.

'_And the idiot believed me, am I that good or is she that stupid?' _

"Just like all women." He said aloud to no one, continuing his walk in Konoha. He noticed that many of the shops and restaurants were still open. Therefore, he stopped by at the Raman stand he used to be dragged to by Naruto, having absolutely no intention on eating a meal Hinata might have prepared. What was this place called again? It had been so long since he had been there, couldn't even remember the name.

At the stool, he ordered his meal, getting incriminating looks along with the meal. It seems the owner recognized him, but not as the aloof little 12-year-old that once frequented, but the cold, treasonous missing nin that he was today.

………_**I scrub and scrub, but the dirt will not stop crawling ………**_

'_Blood…blood, there's too much!' _Hinata thought as she tried to locate ANYTHING to clean her mess, her bloody face, and that dirty feeling that was crawling all over her skin. _'I need a bath! Oh, Kami, please help me!' _She frantically thought, running through the manor, looking for towels.

She had finally located towels in a bathroom and came running as fast as her feet would carry her to her bloody mess by the entrance.

She quickly got on her hands and knees and started to soak up the blood on the towels, completely forgetting she was in her Uchikake. It was soon covered in blood at the knees and had little droplets by the chest and neck from when she first started to become _'sick.' _

'Please Kami, I want this to be clean before Sasuke arrives! He cannot know!' As if on queue, the door bolted open and in came in a scowling Sasuke, but they scowl soon turned into a look of confusion, but it looked like anger to Hinata; frightening her. She looked like an insane woman, her eyes were undilated, her right cheek covered in blood along with half of her face. Bloody clothes, her Uchikake, for gods sake. Hair frazzled, scrubbing blood. 

"H-Hinata."

He couldn't even ask what had happened, for she already ran out of his sight, screaming 'Gomen' all the way to the staircase.

And for what seemed the first time in his life, at least just for a split second he was truly frightened. He should have followed, something was telling him, but he was only able to stand outside the door of the room she ran into. His late parent's room.

'What the hell just happened?' 

…_**And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think they'd understand…**_

x

X

x

_A/N:……Wow, that was great. I loved this chapter! And im I got it to update so soon! Now I need to get started on chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys really seemed to like it! Also, last line " **…And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think they'd understand…" **_was_ another song. Forgot the name, but it suited that scene very well. I was listening to it while I was writing! And honestly, that part when Hinata fell into her vomited blood, something just grabbed at my heart! Well, review please! Much love! Hope Neji was in character!_

_Ja Ne_


	3. Iron

………_**Can you look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong………**_

Ever since Hinata ran into his parent's room, she refused to come out until the next morning, around 5:00 to be exact.

Walking down the stairs, she met his angry, questioning, gaze at the bottom of the staircase. His eyes showing the unsaid question.

'_Why is he not asleep?' _However, one look told her everything. From his ripped and muddy clothes, she could tell he had been training.

"H-Hospital." Was her simple reply.

"About time you got the blood thing checked out." Was his smart rebottle, secretly watching her nervously cross his gaze.

"I w-work t-t-there." She closed the front door quietly behind her. She guessed that because her coat was covering her work clothes, he had no idea why she was going.

She got out and took a big sigh of relief. She wasn't entirely sure on how Sasuke would react to her bloody relapse, so she found it best that he didn't know about her broken heart and insides.

'_Let him wonder, for now.'_

Walking down the abandoned homes of the Uchiha, that feeling of dread she felt the night before was gone. It seemed as if it were a completely different place when the sun was up. The slow falling snow gave the place an angelic feel for some reason.

She shielded her eyes at the sunshine, giving herself an idle smiling while watching two playful snowbirds fly by in front of the hospital that was coming to view.

She walked into the hospital and basked in the warmth of it from the chilling cold. But it was short lived.

"Hinata-chan! We need you in emergency room 2B immediately!" Yelled the head doctor, Fuujami.

"Hai, Fuu-san!"

x

X

x

Sasuke idly picked at his Ramen meal Naruto had invited him to. Naruto took notice.

"Sasuke-teme, if you don't like it, give it to me baka." This earned him that famous scowl Naruto knew all too well. _'It's none of his business.' _He then took a humongous bite just to make Naruto shut up.

"Really Sasuke, whats wrong with you? I haven't seen you eat or out since the wedding."

'_Besides the fact you beat my ass and forced me back to this hell-hole?'_

"It does not concern you." He then was up, left his payment at the table, and headed to the Hokage's tower.

………_**Don't pretend to understand me………**_

She lifted her head up sharply from her scrolls, quickly hiding the sake bottle back into the desk-drawer.

"Ah, Sasuke take a seat." She smirked. "How is married life?"

"Why have you called me here?" He asked bluntly, not wanting to have any sort of small talk.

"Aggressive today aren't we. Well anyways, as you know Snow Country and Konoha have very strong ties."

"And."

"Arrogance is never a good quality in a ninja." She retorted. "Anyways, we have a heir of the strongest clan visiting. She is to return back to Snow today."

"I want you and Hinata to pretend to be body guards."

"No!" He burst from his chair, his nose practically brushing against Tsunade's. "I just come back, forced to marry, and now you expect me to watch over some spoiled clan head who could clearly protect themselves if they're from the strongest clan!"

"Hinata is part of the strongest clan in Konoha, do you think she can protect herself that well?"

'_Who? Oh! The Hyuga woman.' _He gave a very audible growl.

"It's part of your contract. Anyways, the woman is very partial to liquor, and sometimes gets hurt."

"Again with the secret contracts!"

"It was on the paper you signed in blood." She sighed when she caught sight of his dumbfounded look. "You and Hinata not only agreed to become wed in exchange for your life, but also that you will comply to assist Konoha with its ties and try to contain peace within it's walls." She smirked again. "It was mainly to keep you specifically out of trouble, but the more the merrier I suppose." She was referring to Hinata.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So when are we to start this damn mission?" Sasuke plopping back down on his chair.

"As soon as possib-"

"Tsunade!" Shizune ran in, interrupting, Sasuke didn't even get to sit before he was standing back up in surprise. "Zenoichi-sama is in the emergency room!"

"What!"

"Who?" Sasuke calmly asked.

Tsunade answered before running out with Shizune close behind, sadly for Sasuke, he did not hear.

'_Oh wow, that person has BETTER be important for me to follow.' _He followed suit to the Leaf Hospital.

………_**In this waking hell I am, witnessing more than I can compute ………**_

"She's going into compulsions!"

"She has a ridiculous amount of liquor in her system!"

"What!" One screamed. "Clear the blood!" Fuu yelled over panicking nurses and frazzled sub-doctors.

"What the hell kinda injury is that?" "Easy now!"

"Get a healer in to work on her stomach!"

"Hina! Stop that bleeding!"

"H-Hai!"

The hospital was in terrible chaos and confusion. The patient seemed to have been intoxicated during the attack, which is probably the reason why the konoichi couldn't properly protect herself.

She had a giant sword gash in the side of her stomach and blood was coming out of her eyes as if they were tears. It was a Hyuga attack.

Hinata had just finished healing the girls twisted wrist, and was now working on stopping the blood flow near her gash so the others could patch it up. The girl than spat up blood, covering a nurse's glove-covered hands. The woman then sat up and started to yell, _'Get off me!' _and _'I can do this myself damnit!'_

"Sedate her!"

Sure enough, Hinata was the lucky one who just so happened to have the needle in her hand. _'She is insane! She will not let me touch her! Let alone sedate!'_ Hinata took a gulp before practically jumping on the woman's flailing arm, holding it down with her body weight, and giving the shot.

Within moments, the woman was calm, dazed eyes and all.

X

x

X

"Tell me again why I'm waiting?"

"I already told you Sasuke." Was Tsunade's answer.

'_Like I heard you, you were too busy chasing after you bitch.' _He thought sourly, referring to Shizune. Suddenly, the door opened and a tired looking Hinata came stumbling out.

"Hokage-sama, Shizune-san." She bowed to them, not noticing her husband.

"What happpend here?" A familiar masculine voice asked. Hinata then quickly looked to Sasuke, slightly frightened, but then turning back into her normal gaze. And of coarse, he noticed this, and for some reason, his heart felt low.

'_Why do I care if she's scared? She should be after that big operation.'_

'**_Because she was scared of you.' _**Something said in the back of his mind, but shrugged it away.

"A-Ah, t-the patient, she s-seems t-t-to have internal injuries from some kind of Jyukken technique. A-also a gash at h-her side. Ano, she should get better soon."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow probably, she is a healer also."

"She told you? She's awake?"

"Hai Shizune-san."

After a nod from the Hokage, she was inside the recovery room alone. Staring at the woman on the bed.

"Zenoichi-sama."

"Shizun-san! N-nice to see you a-again." The brown haired woman smiled sheepishly.

"What did you do?" The Zenoichi turned her green eyes back toward the window.

"I got drunk?"

"I know that, but what else?" She paused.

"I dared a man to a fight?"

Shizune sighed at her old comrade. "You cause to much trouble."

"Ah." Was her simple reply.

"Your leaving tomorrow correct?"

"Nope, today, as soon as I'm done healing myself, it will only take an hour or so."

"What happened at the bar?"

Another silence.

"I drank, threatened this man, took out his blade, sliced me, and I think he shoved hischakra in my throat." She looked away from the window. "He had ANBU clothes on."

"Baka! Your threatened theANBU captain Hyuga Neji!" The woman than saw mischief in her eyes.

"Neji huh? Very handsome he is." And then the conversation was over, Shizune walked out, slamming the door.

"What is wrong Shizune?" Tsunade asked, noticing her angered look.

"Your client, that's what's wrong."

"Client?" Hinata asked.

"Your to be on a mission with Sasuke starting today, I suggest you start packing." Then in a puff of smoke, she was gone along with Shizune.

………_**Save your tears, for the day when our pain is far behind………**_

Hinata and Sasuke were both waiting patiently at the gates. It seemed their new client liked taking her time.

So there they wore, in another weird and uncomfortable silence. Sasuke was leaning against the gates, while Hinata was griping her jacket. She was terribly worried with the mission.

'_You two are to pretend to be bodyguards until you reach snow country. When Zenoichi-sama is finally appointed the head, you must assassinate her. Demo, she is an unstable person who can become very aggressive, if she was to become head of the largest, strongest, and most persuasive clan of Snow…who knows what a simple mood swing might make her do.'_

Hinata grimaced at her Hokage's words. Honestly, the Heiress seemed like a nice _'stable' _person, but looks do deceive, she knew that much.

"Hinata-sama! Uchiha!" A loud shrill voice called. They both turned and were staring at the running Heiress. She finally reached them panting.

"Sorry, I was-"

"Drinking." Sasuke interrupted, the smell of sake was VERY strong. She chuckled.

"Guess ya'll caught me."

"A-are you better Z-Zenoichi-sama?"

"Oh Kami, call me Aki!"

"Aki, we must leave…now." Sasuke cut in, giving the odd woman a once over, she seemed to be doing the same to him.

She had odd attire. She seemed to be wearing a too-bright yellow Kimono that went to her knees that were covered with bandages from the waist down. It seems as if it had long sleeves, but appeared to be unprofessionally ripped off, leaving her very tone and almost manly muscled arms to be seen, which were covered in fishnet that went to the fingers as gloves. And of coarse, the short unruly hair.

She looked at Sasuke almost the same way. Everything. Noticing his black wife-beater and his black trench coat that had the Uchiha symbol. Eyes, hair, anything that she could see, she guessed the rest.

"Hee." She giggled at her own naughty thoughts. She also caught site of the beautiful woman standing by him. Her shoulder length hair that was in a messy bun. Her gray jacket that looked a bit to big, and the pretty purple skirt she adorned, with the leg bandages also.

"Your so pretty, Hyuga correct?"

"H-Hai."

"Hee, tell the Neji boy when you seem him, the drunken girl he beat up thinks he's cute."

'_I should have let Tsunade kill me.' _Sasuke thought bitterly.

………_**Save your fears, take your place, save them for the judgment day………**_

Two days of walking, and Snow Country couldn't be farther. Worse is that he has to have Hinata with him. All she was good for was lagging behind with Aki. What was odd though, was that Aki wore no winter attire.

"Aki-sama, why are you not wearing a jacket?" Hinata finally asked.

"Oh, I don't need one, this kind of weather is nothing compared to Snow Country. Hope you guys brought more jackets! Once were there your gonna need them!" Aki answered cheerfully. Too cheerfully for Sasuke's liking. He decided he was going to loath this woman.

And that's how the traveling was. Aki talking to Hinata whom were both lagging behind. While Sasuke would walk quickly, so they couldn't catch up. Repeatedly, Hinata found herself wondering what is so wrong with this woman that she needed killed.

"So…who is this Sasuke kid?"

"Hm? Oh, he is…h-he is…my husband." She answered, looking down to the ground. Aki's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow, so young. Guess love has no boundaries huh?"

"I-it was an arranged marriage." Aki's smile immediately turned to a frown.

"I see." She then smiled. "You know, my daughter should be your age."

"You have a child Aki-san?" Hinata's eyes widening. "Well, I did. Why does that seem so shocking?"

"I'm s-sorry, but y-you do not look like a mother."

"Oh, I'm 28." She smiled at the shorter woman. "I had my child when I was 10. The year I became a woman, and the year I was raped." She put on a sad smile.

"If it happened a year earlier, I wouldn't have been a mother."

"I-I am very s-sorry Aki-san."

"Sorry for what? You were not the one that did it." Smiling again.

"Besides, that was all in the past. H-hey! Is that I hot-spring I spy?" She shouted loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Let us take a break." She announced to Hinata, and the upcoming Sasuke who decided to see what was the shouting about.

"We don't need breaks. Orders were to escort you to snow as soon as possible-"

"And we will, as soon as me and Hinata take a dip!"

"I don't see any hot-springs."

"Are you blind, do you not see the steam?"

"We are miles away from any town."

"It's called_ 'natural' _Uchiha my friend." She smiled grabbing Hinata by her hand and dragging her resisting friend. "Come Hina-chan, let us take our leave."

"May I have a word with my _'wife' _before you go?"

"Of coarse, meet me at the spring Hina-chan!" She called back as she jumped over brush, following the oncoming steam.

He grabbed tightly on her wrist. "Hinata." He said sternly, but barley above a whisper. "Don't become attached do you hear me? Once she becomes head, she will be killed, _by me. _Am I understood?" She simply nodded, fear shown in her eyes, then he let go of her wrist. There will defiantly be marks.

X

x

X

"Ah! Heavenly!" Aki sighed, dipping into the steaming natural hot spring. "Hina-chan! Come on in! It's great!"

"Ah, i-its all right, I will stay by the edge." Hinata answered, gripping her towel tighter around herself.

"Aww, shy?" She asked getting up so the water was waist deep. Hinata turned around as fast as she could, concealing her blush.

"I-ie, not really."

"Okay then, Hina-chan, can you turn around please darling?"

"H-ha-" She couldn't even finish her words because the second she turned her head, she was looking back at the woman…the naked woman. Aki then jumped out of the water and grabbed Hinata, ripping of her towel in the process, and both fell splashing in the water.

Too bad for Sasuke, he thought those screams were one's of horror coming from his wife as he soon came running as fast as he could on his chakra induced speed could take him.

'_Damn woman has gone insane on Hinata, I knew that Hyuga was a useless piece of sh-' _His thoughts immediately stilled when he caught site of what was _'really' _happening. He hid back behind the bushes and watched, _'assessing the situation' _he lied to himself.

"See, it's not that bad!"

"H-Hai." Hinata answered looking extremely flustered. "It is nice I suppo-."

"Damn straight!" She intervened. "There is nothing to be shy about with your body."

"A-Arigato, Aki-san." She smiled politely.

"No really, look." She slowly got up, grabbing her towel and covering her breasts so Hinata wouldn't look away. She then pointed at her stomach, where there were battle scars. "Look at thosebirth stretch marks! And you want to be shy? Ha!"

"Aki-san that is v-"

"Again with the san? Just Aki!"

"Aki, p-please, I-I am very uncomfortable with y-y-you and your in-indecency." Aki then sunk back down to her neck in the water, throwing her towel to Hinata. She took it and covered her breasts as she walked to a comfortable spot in the

Sasuke was also having a problem with being flustered. For some reason heat just decided to rise into his cheeks and ears, sending surges all over and something in his heart was stabbing like crazy. His face having the slightest tint of red.

'**_If her towel went just a little lower I could-'_**

'_Stop damnit! What kind of avenger thinks like that!'_

He quickly left back to his guarding routes.

x

X

x

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Hinata questioned Aki, snuggling into her jacket she was putting over the one she already had on.

"Have you not noticed? We are here!"

"Ah. S-so that explains the great temperature change. Oh! Y-you also finally put on a jacket."

'_Oh Kami, idiot didn't even know were we where.' _

Once inside the Gates, they were assaulted with even more cold then what it was outside. Hinata visibly shivered, Sasuke saw, and was going to give her one of his extra jackets.

"Take my jack-"

"Hina-chan, Sasuke-kun! Let us take leave to my clan home!"

"Okay, Aki-chan….S-Sasuke-san what were y-you going to say?"

"Nothing, and don't dare call me san again, it sounds weird coming from a wife." He trudged off.

"Ah S-Sasuke-sa…Sasuke, w-why are you heading t-that way? The Manor is t-t-this way."

"I'm going where ever I want to, damn Hyuga." He stormed off to the direction of the city.

Aki looked at Hinata sympathetically.

"Hinata…"

"N-n-no, it is okay, h-he is right, I s-should not pester h-him."

'_After all, I am just some Hyuga to him, and everyone else is right…that's all I will be.' _She thought, her eyes glistening with tears.

………_**we are soldiers stand or die………**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_A/N: Woohoo! I cannot just leave a chapter off without Sasuke being an asshole, now can I?_

**_Save your tears for the day, when our pain is far behind  
_**_**On your feet, come with me  
**__**We are soldiers stand or die  
**__**Save your fears  
**__**Take your place  
**__**Save them for the judgment day  
**__**Fast and free  
**__**Follow me  
**__**Time to make the sacrifice  
**__**We rise or fall  
**__Song is by Yoko Kanno, and is the Ghost in The Shell Opening for the newer one "**Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex OST. **_


	4. Metal

**'………_I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow………'_**

.

.

.

Walking in the downtown of Snow Country just got Sasuke extremely angry for so many reason. It was too cold, the people were too happy, and food was too spicy. He knew that by trying samples that some waitresses were offering at a few stands. So once again, he was left hungry.

'**_You could go to the Manor and see if they'll feed you.' _The unintentional thought said.**

'_Hell no.'_

He passed many restaurant stands, looking over happy couples. It always seemed when you're alone or worse, in the most loveless relationship, everyone else seemed to be in love.

'_One night stands taught me that.' _He thought to himself, smirking.

Walking down strip malls, the snow started to get even worse and it impaired his vision greatly. He started to jog now, trying to find a shelter to hide under. He got to a closed shop front a leaned on the bench. A dark figure emerging behind him. He sensed evil chakra immediately. A kunai hidden under his sleeve, ready to be bloodied.

"Who are you?" The figure widened his eyes.

"You sensed me already? Well, then, I will get to the point. Orichumaru is waiting. Are you ready to go Uchiha-san?" The sound ninja asked. Sasuke smirked. The man's chakra was familiar; it was the new recruit Akira.

"Akira my friend, I will come when I _'feel' _like it, and it just so happened, you caught me at the wrong time."

"Is that so, wel-" He didn't even finish, for he was silenced when Chidori came crashing into his gut.

Sasuke looked menacing when he stood from being hunched down by the body, wiping off blood from his hand.

'_And it just so happens you caught me at the wrong time.'_

.

.

.

"It's becoming a blizzard A-Aki." She said, sitting back down in her futon in the borrowed room of the Zeno Estate.

"Yeah, I noticed, do you want me to go out and find the hubby?" Her gaze falling on Hinata.

"N-no, you should not strain yourself. I can see easily during the storm with Byukugan, I will be back soon Aki, p-please g-get some rest."

"Hai. Be careful child."

.

.

.

'_Where could he be? The weather is terrible. Not only that, but I think he has not eaten.'_

She walked past many food places and strip malls, sniffling occasionally. The streets were barren now. Well, it was midnight, only with the occasional pub open. They might know something.

She decided to walk in to one.

The stench was horrible and strong, she instantly covered her nose. Walking past knocked-out men, she made it to the jolly looking bartender.

"E-excuse me? H-have you seen an a-a-angry lookin-"

"Well, look at the cutie." A gruff voice said behind her back. She could hear ruff giggles and vulgar banter directed her way. She pretended she didn't hear the men.

"…An a-angry l-looking m-man a-a-about my age? B-black hair, b-black e-eyes?"

"Ah, sorry sweetie, I haven't. Would you like a drink? It's ladies night."

"A-Arigato, b-but I m-must g-go." She turned but ran straight into a broad chest and stepping on their shoe.

"G-goman!" She slightly bowed and tried to make her leave, but the man grabbed her shoulder and brought her back to him.

"Is that true sweetie? How would you like to make it up to me then?" His face dangerously close to hers, that it tickled her ear, the smell of liquor emitting from him almost sickening.

"P-please l-let g-go." Nevertheless, he still held tight, shoving her to a dark side of the bar. Soon another man came and grabbed her arms, placing them behind her back, while the first man started to work on unzipping her jacket, then started to put his hand up her fish-net shirt, over her thin stomach.

"N-n-no…p-please s-stop."

'_Kami, help me help myself, just for once.'_

She shifted her weight to the man on her arms and rammed him into the wall. He let go as a reaction, and she shoved a chakra pumped hand into the gut of the man who dared touch her.

She got out of the bar quickly before a huge commotion started. She was hugging her self tightly while trying to make the dreadful feeling disappear. The way he touched her was horrible, making her body burn painfully. Her heart beat loud in her ears. What could have happened if she was not able to throw them off? She would be dishonored. Disgusted with herself. Violated. She would be

'…_Aki'_

She felt a painful lurch go thru her stomach as she fell to the ground and lost her lunch along with a massive blood supply.

'_Why am I breaking down all of the sudden? I am under too much pressure?'_

'_**Nothing you do is right! Your combat skills, pitiful. Your medical, mediocre, how do you ever expect to make a proper heir!'**_

**'_Hinata, my lovely child, remember that you will shine the brightest when you play to your own tune.'_**

'Mother…'

**'_She is a failure Hiashi-sama! All she is good for is making babies now!'_**

'_I was there.'_

**"_Is the Uchiha still here?" He questioned. The elder nodded. "He is, but he is still quiet injured from Uzumaki boy." He paused, grimacing. _****"But Tsunade thinks he may try to leave once he is healed."**

**"_You've told me once that all Hinata is good for is child making."_**

**"_Correct."_**

**"_We mustn't let Konoha know of Hinata's resignation from heiress, it would be dishonorable."_**

**"_What do you propose we do?"_**

**"_We will give Uchiha and the Hokage an offer they cannot refuse." The elder raised an eyebrow._**

**"_Hinata will be wed…what do you think of that Hinata?" He knew she was behind the paper door the whole time.'_**

**'_I think…I think that I'm glad your going to d-di-' _Her eyelids felt heavy as they slowly slid further down her eyes.**

She fainted into the snow

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ '………But you spit me out, your stomach full of doubt………'_**

.

.

.

'Oh gods, I'm lost.'

Sasuke continued to trudge thru the deep snow, as lost as an owl during day.

'Maybe I should ask for directions, the Manor is well known…' His male pride suddenly

kicked in. 'Che, I don't need help.'

Another hour passed by, and nothing looked familiar. Well, some one did, and he suddenly kicked that someone in the face.

"What the he-" He looked down and found a lump covered in snow. A breathing lump.

He dusted snow off it and shook it roughly.

"Hn?"

"Oy, you bum, why don't you get of the streets?" He said sitting up.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

"Hy--uh, Hinata? What the hell? WHO IS WATCHING AKI!"

"Demo-I-I came l-lookin f-for y-you…" She said, getting up on wobbly legs, but falling back down, flat on her stomach.

"I can take care of myself damnit!" He shouted so loud the heavens might have heard. She got right back up on her shaking feet. "You just had to go a jeopardize the mission!" He ran past her, causing her to fall right back down.

"Get your ass in gear woman!" He yelled from behind, not noticing he caused her to fall, again.

"Hai…"

.

.

.

Aki was reading in her study when there was an angry knock at the door. A servant opened it and looked crudely at Sasuke and Hinata.

"Yes?"

"Let them in please." Aki demanded, jogging to the door. She ushered to two in.

"Ah, look who decided to come back, the odd couple."

"Is there food?" Sasuke questioned rudely.

"Of coarse, the chief-san made a special dish for my great bodyguards! You two enjoy dinner…or breakfast…what's it called at 3:00 AM?" She looked at them nervously, she was making an ass of herself again, and she guessed that much. "I'm off, good-day!" She said cheerfully, running off. Way too cheerful for 3:00 AM.

"Two?"

"I-I did not eat…I-I was waiting for-"

"Do you always have to have that damn stutter?"

"you…Ah! I-it i-is n-not my, my fault S-S-Sasuke-san, I cannot h-help i-it, I-I've h-had-"

"Just shut-up."

"all my life…" She stopped talking and continued walking with him to the kitchen.

"And you comply? That's a good girl."

Once Sasuke got to the kitchen door, they were greeted with two plates of scrumptious food, his mouth practically watered. He walked in expecting Hinata to follow, but she turned the other way instead.

"You said you didn't eat."

"I just realized I a-am n-not as h-hungry as I t-thought. G-goodnight S-Sasuke-san."

"Hn." Was his reply, for his mouth was already filled with grilled beef. Might as well, because he was going to yell at her for calling him san and stuttering it too.

.

.

.

**_'………Understand I'm born to lead you will follow………'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hinata was snuggled in her futon with a cup of tea she prepared in the rooms small burner stove when a tap at the door was heard.

"Hai?" In came walking in Aki, a concerned look adorning her face.

"Hinata…are you alright? I went into the kitchen for a drink…"'Sake actually' "And Sasuke was eating your plate, you should of offered it to me!" She half-joked.

"Hai, I am well."

"I didn't ask if you were well hun, cause you don't look sick, I asked if you were okay…with Sasuke I should say." Hinata turned her head slightly.

"W-we a-a-are fine. J-just, w-we are newlyweds, i-it is a bit o-odd s-sometimes…"

"Really? Because I notice you stutter much more when Sasuke is mentioned."

"Hai, I am s-sure."

Sasuke suddenly strode in thru the door, looking at Aki and Hinata confused.

"Speak of the devil." Aki whispered to Hinata before getting up and walking out of the room. Not before winking at Sasuke. "Have fun you two!"

Hinata found her cup suddenly more interesting than Sasuke that second, trying to keep herself from becoming any redder. Sasuke plowed down in the futon next to hers and looked angrily at her.

"What did the Zenoichi say to you?" He questioned.

"S-Sasuke-san-"

"Don't call me that damnit! Are you deaf or just slow?" She whimpered something.

"What was that?" He lifted an eyebrow. 'Praise kami, she can talk back.'

"N-N-Neither."

"I'd hope so if your married to me."

She suddenly threw a hand to her mouth. Blood running thru her fingers like water did when you tried to catch it.

'There is defiantly something wrong.'

She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Followed by gagging sounds.

'If it was important, she would tell me...I think, so until then, heh, I'm goin to bed.' And he fell into his futon.

.

.

.

_**'………You don't like being second, I don't like being wrong………'**_

.

.

__

A/N: This chapter has been revised, and im planning on revising the whole story. Lyrics were Sr-71

**.**


	5. Cobalt

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED DO NOT READ THE FIRST PARAGRAPH IN ITALICS. THERE IS A SPOILER FROM NARUTO ISSUE 312 AND FROM THE ANIME DURING THE GREAT SHINOBI WARS I ADVISE YOU. Thank you.**

**_………In my eyes, indisposed………_**

_'"So dear brother, tell me why you haven't come for my soul yet? Are you just waiting for me to collect the rest of the Biju? Let's see who I have…"_

"_What do you mean Itachi!" _

_His sinister smile widened as the sword he had at Sasuke's gut went deeper until he gagged up blood._

"_We have Ichibi no Shukaku and Nibi no Nekomata. Are you waiting until we will have Uzumaki's Kyubi no Yoko? Or how about you wait until we have the Gobi no Houkou?…… That would be a interesting predicament for you and Hinata"_

"_G-Gobi? What does this Biju thing have to do with me and that woman!" _

_"Five tails." Itachi half-answered then slashed Sasuke's left eye as a white dog with five tails appeared in the shadows behind him Itachi. Each tail representing an element. Water, Earth, Lightening, Wind, and Fire.'_

Sasuke was tossing and turning all night long. Hinata was awake all thru it; sleep had not taken her yet, or since her wedding.

Something was defiantly wrong. Throughout his sleep, he kept muttering one name. Itachi.

She slid over to his side and tapped his shoulder lightly, he instantly snapped awake. Before she knew it, she was underneath him on his futon in a one handed-strangle hold, his Sharigan blazing with anger.

"S-Sasuke, l-l-let go, i-it hurts…" He didn't comply, his grip only becoming stronger.

Pure anger adorned his usually stoic face. His brother had not only sliced him in this dream, this nightmare, but he was finally killed the younger one also.

What are these Biju! 

The anger just screaming out of every pore.

Why is everything always so difficult! 

The killing intent emitted so strongly from him, Hinata started to sweat in fear.

"I-I said l-let…g-g-go!" Hinata shouted, if you called that small squeak shouting. She brought up a chakra infused fist up to his face and slammed her palm straight into his forehead.

"Ah! What the hel-" He sat up on his elbows and saw the terrified expression plastered on his wife's face beneath him.

"Hinata." He tried to cup her face with his hand but she slapped it away. No one is allowed to touch her. If not Naruto, then no one else.

"I a-am sorry for i-i-interrupting your s-sleep S-Sasuke…" She pushed him off her and ran out of the room, horrified.

While he was grasping her throat, all these black marks engulfed half his body. She couldn't conceal the scream she was suppressing unless she pushed him away quickly.

He sat on his futon staring at hers right next to it. How the sheets were barley ruffled, she didn't sleep the entire night. For him? Was she watching him have his terrors? Is she a sadist and enjoyed watching his misery? But that didn't explain why she woke him finally.

'**_Follow her already!'_ **A part of hisscrambled and dazedmind screamed, but his legs just refused to move now, of all times.

………_**In disguise as no one knows hides the face………**_

'_Why do they always look at me like that! What have a done! What ever it is, I am to blame correct?' _A million voices erupted in Hinata's mind, feeling a headache like someone was drilling a kunai into her temple.Voices of her father. Neji's bitter words that left his tongue like venom during the chunnin exams, burning her ears as they hit her mind. How Hanabi's attempts at kindness only felt like pity to her.

'**_Nee-chan, that was a good spar, today was better than the others! Rest now.'_ **

'_Mamma…' _Hinata finally thought, returning once again the childish way she would address her mother when frightened.

'_**You are well aware what you are Hinata? Why, you're a black hole sun. Just like from the story.'**_

'_Only a story…'_

'_**The greedy moon was tired of being only noticed at night. She felt un-appreciated, although she knew she got more attention then the sun because others could look directly at her.'**_

'_So why did the story make me feel so much better?'_

'_**So she decided to come out during the day, blocking the sun's rays.**_

_**You're my sun during a solar eclipse. Some just notice the moon covering part of the sun and are amazed.'**_

_'It is not the sun's fault she shines too bright…'_

'_**But I notice that you shine brighter than the greedy moon, and even though others will not look at you, you will always have admirers who stand next to you.'**_

_'But my sun has set long ago mother.'_

Hinata sat at the Manor's kitchen table, idly fingering the rim of her glass with cold-tea. You couldn't even tell that a war was ripping her mentality. By now, Hinata was questioning her own sanity for talking to her thoughts. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was watching her the whole time by the door. It shocked him how she hadn't noticed his chakra signature.

He turned a heel and left, then started to power walk to 'their' room when he heard her start to cry.

'I don't need an emotional crybaby right now or ever.' That was the worst lie yet. Well, it was the half-truth. True, that he didn't want to have a sobbing woman as a bride but let alone as a misson partner; while the other truth was that, he didn't know 'how' to comfort a sobbing woman.

x

X

x

Sasuke was still awake by 5:30, two hours after Hinata left to the kitchen. His thoughts were too jumbled for sleep. He couldn't get his mind off the nightmare. What had his brother meant when he said 'waiting until he has Kyubi' and when he mentioned the 'five tails.' When he finally heard a pair of footsteps walking to his door. One was obviously Hinata's, it was quiet and light, and stopped far from the door while the other pair gave a loud thud with every step, getting uneven as they tripped on something or another, obviously Aki's. He could then hear muffled voices. One of them mentioning his name in an angry tone.

_'Are they talking about me?'_

The door opened after a minute and Hinata slowly slid in.

"Tell me if something else happens, you could sleep in my room."

_'She told her? Like hell she did!'_

"H-Hai, Aki, y-you are too generous."

_'Not compared to mine when I'm gonna whoop your ass for telling her!'_

"Compared to your generosity, this is nothing, having to deal with the sh-" Aki finished the rest of her sentence when she got out of the room.

Sasuke immediately sat up when the door was closed.

"Hinata, what did you say!"

"Ah! S-Sasuke-sa…you are a-awake." She jumped a bit at his booming voice. He rose to his feet and was making his way to Hinata as a predator did prey, a gleam in his eye that could make a tiger hide in fright.

"Damn right, awake enough to hear you and Aki talk…what did she say, '_dealing with my shi-"_

"N-no! Sasuke! Y-You got it w-wrong!" She interrupted. "She w-was simply worried…w-when she…s-saw me come out of t-the r-room…"

"Don't you find it wrong she was awake at this hour! What if she knew about us and Konoha!"

"S-S-Sasuke, I d-do n-not think-"

"That's right you don't think! Then you let her in our room! What if she wanted to kill you, or worse! ME!" Hinata looked him straight in the eye for the first time, an unreadable emotion smothered on her face. She then quickly averted from his gaze. She got down on her knees then on all fours and bowed her head low to the floor. Like the first time he saw her at the Hokage tower. Her hair touching his naked feet once again. This time the thing that jabbed at his heart was anger…anger at himself and her, and something 'unknown' to him. If he was a smarter man, he would of known that something was guilt.

"I a-a-am s-sorry S-Sasuke-san…I-I-…" Her breath hitched and she heaved quietly. She was crying again.

"Don't cry damnit!" He said a bit more harshly then he intended, only making her sob more.

………_**Hang my head, drown my fear, till you all just disappear………**_

He finally let out a sigh, and crouching down on his heals to her level so she'll hear what he is about to say.

"Hinata." He whispered close to her ear, her hair tickling his cheek, and the earthy smell of teas and lavender attacking his nose. Unintentionally, he took another sniff, taking '_too much'_ of a liking to the smell.

_'**A man can get used to it, neh?'**_

"Uhh…" He almost forgot what he was about to say. "Hinata, don't bow to me, I'm your husband" He gulped at the word. "Not father, and just stop crying okay?" He said a bit kinder than before, but still forceful.

_'**Aren't you proud you can get her on her knees so easily?'**_

He jumped back from her. He was shocked at his own thoughts. Thoughts he didn't even know he had.

"G-get some sleep." He gulped. "I'm going to shower."

"H-hai, S-Sasuke.

X

x

X

_'Oh Kami! I'm so filthy!'_ Sasuke thought, sitting in the hot bath water, rubbing his forearms with a rag, paranoid. He looked closely at his skin, reddening from scrubbing so hard. It was as clean as it would ever get. He didn't think so though. _'Still not clean!'_ He scrubbed some more.

He finally stopped when his arm started to bleed from the friction.

'**_What's so wrong with having manly thoughts?'_ **Something asked in his mind.

_'It's wrong when Itachi is still alive and slaughtering me in my dreams! That's what's wrong!'_ There was a sudden tap at the door.

"What!" He yelled.

"S-Sasuke, they m-made y-you breakfast."

"And?" He replied over the door.

"She means get your ass out here and eat with her, or do you want me to bust in there and get you lover-boy!" Aki's booming voice could be heard, and then their leaving footsteps were out the door.

Sasuke sat still for a second, staring at the bathroom door.

_'…Still not clean!'_

X

x

X

_'Kami I'm hungry.'_ He refused to eat. The _'food'_ looked like anything but that. Hinata and Aki noticed.

"Do y-you not like i-it?" Hinata asked shyly, hesitantly putting it in her mouth. She didn't want to eat it either, but only took a bite to not be rude. Aki had no plate and was watching them intently.

"So, how does it taste?" No one answered.

"Where is the food you called me out for?" Sasuke said smugly.

"It's in your face, I made it too!"

"Why didn't the chef cook?"

"He's out, so I made it instead!" She then noticed something. "Hey! What are you guys still doing here! Weren't you supposed to go home this morning?" Hinata gulped and Sasuke spit his tea back in the cup.

"And we will, we just stopped packing, and will leave as soon as breakfast is done." Sasuke just now saved their asses, he thought proudly.

"Oh…okay…I thought you were staying more…" She put a downcast look.

"B-but we could stay as long a-as we like Aki-chan, Hokage-sama said it's okay with her." Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke was about to go ballistic. She was going to get an extreme lecture when they get to their room. She was ruining the mission! They were going to seem suspicious now. Aki is not as dumb as she lets off.

"Oh wow! Really? Then stay till I become head of Zenoichi!"

'_Or maybe she is.'_

X

X

X

"S-Sasuke, I-I still think it w-was rude s-saying that about A-Aki-chan's cooking."

"It's not rude when she agrees too Hinata. The airhead even gave us money to buy a real meal, surprised she even has money."

"S-She t-truly is too generous." She got a mumbled 'hm' from Sasuke.

They walked the rest of the way thru town in silence, the slow snowfall giving the town an angelic look. Their silences where always uncomfortable for Hinata, but Sasuke enjoyed it. He was actually glad that he was married to Hinata, not some loud, crazy-ass fan girl.

_'Sakura'_ He mentally chuckled at his own thought. True, he'd grown to slightly like the girl over the years he knew her, but she would ruin it when she opened her mouth.

_'Ah, but she found someone that COULD put up with it…the deadlast.'_ What he found odd though, was when he woke up in the hospital that day, and saw them together, he was happy, happy that the closest thing he had to a brother was happy. But what he felt also was jealousy. Not jealousy that it was Naruto who had Sakura, but jealous because he didn't have that kind of affection, for anyone.

_'But I have a wife…shouldn't I be head over heals?'_ He stopped walking for a second; Hinata stopped also and turned to him concerned. _'Not when it's an arranged marriage, besides, I don't have time for that.'_

"Stop standing there like an idiot and walk." He scowled.

"B-but, were a-already here." Sasuke paused and thought of a comeback.

"T-then go in woman!"

"A-Ah H-Hai." She had her hand on the door and was about to push when he grabbed it.

"Stop being so compliant Hinata."

"B-but it is i-in my nature." She answered as he ushered her in, a hand protectively around her shoulder, but he snatched it away when he noticed.

'_Well I'm defiantly going to fix that.'_

They both took a seat down at the small table and waited patiently for service. Sasuke caught site of a waiter dressed in casual clothes and an apron slink by, but that wasn't all he saw, but he saw the waiter give Hinata a sly look.

_'Oh Kami, she's not even that pretty…'_ What astonished him was that he still scooted closer to her, keeping a close eye on him.

"Yo." He announced. "I'm Setsuma, and I'm your waiter, have you chosen what you would like to start off as a dr-"

"Water and Tonkatsu." The waiter cocked an eyebrow.

"Um…okay, and the lady?" He gave her a wink. She slunk unconsciously closer to Sasuke, her leg scraping against his. His face slightly tinting when she looked at him as if scared.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sasuke scoffed. "Tell him already."

"P-pink tea p-please, a-and Onigirl."

"Sure baby-doll." He then trotted off. Hinata was still very close to him. They were silent for a while.

"Were you uncomfortable, with him I mean?" She nodded slightly, looking at her lap. "I didn't say anything because they might get smart and spit in our food." Hinata giggled slightly at his comment.

After the meal, Sasuke leaned back in his seat and looked content. He still had the horrible taste of the pink tea in his throat. SnowCountry made the oddest food. He caught site of Setsuma.

"Yo, Setsuma." Sasuke called, Hinata walking out the door, leaving him alone with Setsuma, he grabbed his shirt collar. "Don't talk to my wife like that."

"She doesn't need a damn body-guar-" Sasuke punched him in the gut and he hunched over in pain.

"Yeah, I know she doesn't, but that felt so right." Sasuke had no idea why it felt good, but it gave him satisfaction knowing the basterd got what he deserved.

_'Cause Hinata isn't worth it buddy.'_

**_………Black hole sun, won't you come, and wash away the rain………_**

When Hinata and Sasuke got to the Zenoichi manor, she suddenly felt at ease. Like she was at home. Upon entering, the sensation doubled as she watched Aki chase around another unknown clan member. The house having a HUGE contrast from the Hyuga's white walls, while the Zeno had vibrent...anooyingly vibrent, green walls and red, the clan colors. And wall scrowls with encouraging phrases adorned every inch.

X

X

X

Sasuke sat gloomily in the tub. Three days had passed at the Zeno Manor, and that idiot wasn't closer to being leader. Someone started to knock, irritating his throbbing headache.

"S-Sasuke…I n-need my-" He slammed the paper door opened, wearing nothing.

"What?"

"Comb….S-Sasuke! P-P-Please cover up!" She turned, her hands covering her eyes, heart beating fast. He lifted a mischievous eyebrow. "You're my wife, I don't have to." He suddenly got the urge to prance around their room, but shrugged it off, smirking at the thought of her embarresment if he did.

Aki kicked open theirdoor with children by her side."Ah! My two favorite lover-birds, shall we train with the youngin…Hey! Uchiha! I always thought you were packin light! Hee, guess I was wrong!" She immediately shut the door, and Sasuke did the same with the bathroom.

_'That damn woman has no discretion!'_ His blush just burning on his face.

'**_Neither did you when you busted thru the door buck-naked.'_**

'_That's different.'_

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom to be greeted with Hinata getting a fancied up.

"Were the hell are you going?"

"A-Aki is taking me t-to o-out." Hinata sighed. "I-I am afraid…I am growing to l-like her t-too much."

"Damn straight!" Sasuke shackled both her wrists with his rough hand and pinned her to the wall. Something suddnly made him tense, a primal instinct to pounce her running thru him.

_'Calm down...'_

"Hinata! Damnit to hell! She is the enemy! There is obviously a reason they want her dead!"

"I-I know, b-but S-Sasuke…"

"But what!"

"I-I know w-why…" Sasuke quickly released her.

"Why!"

"Konoha k-killed her daughter." There was a long silence. "Genna Zenoichi…" Hinata muttered out. "W-while she w-was visiting, s-she got in-between a b-battle…and was killed."

"Go on."

"S-she told me t-that's why Tsunade is a-afriad o-once she becomes head, s-she will take revenge." Sasuke pondered Hinata's words for a while.

"That's a damn lie she told you."

_'That's the silliest reason, but a reason nether the less, but there is another one…and of coarse the idiot Hyuga believes this.'_

"You're an idiot." He muttered, walking out the room to leave Hinata to get ready.

She collapsed and tried to hold back the tears, but there wearn't any to hold back this time.

Sasuke had no remorse on his face as he walked, his chest puffed out, to the perverted head of Zenoichi. Gazes of other clan member's staring.

"What the hell are you looking at!"

_'She will tell me the truth...'_

_………**Black hole sun, won't you come, won't you come………**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_A/N: It will get MUCH better in a couple of chapters, trust me, I have many twists in this. Now please review!_

_Lyric TIME!_

_'**BLACK HOLE SUN' **by **'SOUND GARDEN' **And the little sun and moon fairy tale was purely my imagination (makes rainbow with hands, LOL, SPONGEBOB)_

_ARRRRRRRgh BITCHES! _

_Oh! And big thanks to Snow! You Rock mysterious reviewer! _


	6. Mercury

………**_Don't care if there's people staring………_**

'_She will tell me the truth.' _Sasuke angrily thought as he walked down the narrow paths to the only heiress of Zeno. He found her in the training gardens with the children.

"Aki-sama!"

"Yeah Sasuke? I'm a little busy." She swung a kunai at a young red head.

"Truth." He said, as if one word meant it all.

"Truth? Don't know what you mean." She ushered the kids behind her.

"Oh, I think you do, telling Hinata about Konoha and your daughter, that was the half truth." He walked closer to her, Sharigan blazing. She told the children to leave. She was getting ready for a fight; she sensed that he wanted to start something. "There is something your hiding if you're only going to tell half." She smirked.

"You don't know how right you are." She got into a Tekken taijutsu pose. "Lets us start, if you beat me, I will tell you all truth…if you lose, you will tell me why you are really here."

'_She already knew!'_

"I know the reason you are here to just free-load in my home, or escort me." Sasuke smirked.

"Fine, I accept."

Hinata was standing by the outdoor pillar, watching the conversation take place, pure fright in her face.

'_He's going to kill her now?'_

Sasuke ran straight at Aki, kunai at hand, and then jumped into the air. Projectiles falling everywhere.

"Doroku Gaeshi!" Before they were able to pierce her, she dug her hands into the ground and took out a huge chunk of dirt and solid rock to shield herself. Sasuke was surprised.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu." Fireballs started to barrage the shield of dirt, but it wouldn't go, it was strong and sturdy.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" Aki yelled back, performing the hand-seals, attacking him while in the air. He plummeted back to the ground, but fell on his heals with the grace of a ninja. He had a confused face. That attack originally belongs to the Uchiha, how can she perform it?

"As I can tell from your idiotic look." She gave a lopsided smile. "Yes, I just did that." She threw her dirt wall at him, he quickly dodged. "I can copy any Ninjutsu technique that has to do with the elements."

"Not only that, but, I have yet unlocked my clan's power." She did several hand seals.

"Bad Luck Jutsu!" She yelled. He eyes then changed from the usual green to red and her white sclera becoming black, giving her a frightening demonic look.

She did back flips to the pond in the middle of the garden and stood in the water waiting, arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't tell me the mighty Uchiha cannot stand on water yet." She smirked smugly. He ran to her and flipped over her head, giving her a series of kicks that she easily blocked.

Sasuke did a roundhouse kick and it connected with her ankles, causing her to fall. She then got to her feet and dodged rolled from Sasuke's on coming heal kick.

She then jumped in the air and splashed straight into the water.

'_Did she do that by mistake, or did she…no matter, she's dieing here, right now, the bet is over.' _If Hinata could read minds, she would know that she was right when she thought Sasuke was going to finish the mission today, killing her friend.

Hinata just couldn't stop herself, she knew Sasuke may kill her and it was what they were supposed to do, but Aki didn't deserve to die; she was so frightened to help her. She still ran towards the pond nether the less.

"Advanced Chuusuusei Biribiri!" Aki screamed, jumping right out of the water, slamming her fist onto the pond. Suddenly electrical waves scattered from her fist to all sides of the water, like lightning in the night sky, straight for Sasuke.

He jumped on a rock and wasn't shocked. Aki made her way to him and punched the rock, sending shards flying everywhere. Unbeknownst to them, a shard whizzed by Hinata's cheek and scratched it good while she was running to them.

"S-stop." She whispered, getting to the pond, a bit wobbly. They continued to fight, this time, Sasuke was copying her attacks while Aki was using a water-clone jutsu. Before she knew it, she was in the middle of the scene, blocking an attack Sasuke was aiming for Aki.

"Get out of the way damnit!" He ordered. Hinata was the only thing standing between Aki and him.

"You were going to kill her…"

"Was he know?" She smirked, jumping over Hinata to behind Sasuke. He blocked her series of attacks.

'_Enough of this.' _He ran as fast as he could do Aki, dodging Hinata.

"Chidori!" He screeched, but it never reached Aki, for he was stopped in his tracks when both of his ankles where frozen in ice.

"What the hell!"

"It's my limit, when an enemy comes close enough in my invisible field that only I can sense, I can stop a person with an element of my choosing." She slowly walked away from him, to the grass.

"I'm not finished!"

"Oh yes you are, none can penetrate the ic-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw Sasuke smash his Chidori into the ice, sending shards flying. He then used his bit of remaining chakra to perform it once again.

He was mere inches away from Aki when he was stopped by blue chakra emitting from Aki. They soon took shape of…five…oh-no…

'_Tails!'_

"What are you!" He asked frightened. She looked down at him with pure loath, she was becoming a demon slowly now.

Hinata was at the side of the pond staring in pure fright, shaking slightly.

"I Am Zenoichi Aki, Mother of Genna, Daughter of Zenoichi Tsume and Nekojita…" Her voice drastically changed, rumbling as she spoke.

She sent the first tail that was covered with Earth at the tip, plowing it straight into the pond, aiming for Sasuke. He wasn't going to make it in time. Sasuke waited for the pain to come, but it never did.

………_**Tired of being ordinary………**_

He looked for the woman, but she submerging to the water, knocked out. Hinata was standing over her, in the Jyuken stance, blood dripping from a deep gash at her right cheek.

Hinata was putting away clothes and things Aki had bought her a couple days before. She and Sasuke had not said a word since the fight in the pond that afternoon. He refused to speak to her, and he was formidable when he was angry, she learned that first hand. He could have finally assassinated Aki. He could have gone on with his life. Now, he was stuck, waiting for Aki to tell him the truth, or vice-versa with him.

Silence was unavoidable. They were both sitting on their separate beds, Sasuke eyeing her, while she tried her best to avoid his gaze.

They hardly acted like a couple, let alone husband and wife. Sasuke understood that she was shy, and anti-social, but she would never look him straight in the eye. Not even understanding how she held up entire conversations.

"S-Sasuke…" He took a deep breath.

"What?"

"…"

"Well! Don't say my name if you have no intention on talking!"

"Y-you w-w-were going t-to kill h-her…"

"She was going to kill me first!"

"…"

"Yeah, I thought so."

"N-no s-s-she was not…"

"Really? Is that why you knocked her out?" She squeaked something.

"Stop muttering damnit!"

"S-she was k-killing herself. S-she w-was producing s-some much chakra s-she would h-have died."

"And that's bad how?"

"She deserves to live!" Hinata finally yelled as loud as she could, which wasn't loud at all, but it had hidden force behind it, and it made Sasuke freeze.

"Really, enlighten me on that." He asked smugly, sitting up on his knees.

"No one has the right to decide who dies." A silence passed while Sasuke fully digested her words.

"You didn't stutter." He acknowledged.

"H-Hai." _'Well that was great.' _He thought, rolling his eyes. He sat there staring at nothing, pondering his thoughts of what to do next when Hinata got up to the door.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, not even taking his eyes off the nothingness.

"S-since you are n-not going to talk t-to A-Aki-chan, I w-will." She opened the door and got out.

Sasuke sat on his knees, then gave an audible sigh before he got up to go with her.

Expecting to be alone, she closed the door, but it stopped and hit a lump that was Sasuke's foot. She turned and Sasuke was there by her side, closing the door behind him.

"You aren't talking to her alone." Was his demand. She gave him a small smile. "Don't take this the wrong way Hyuga." Her smile didn't leave her face, he thought and hoped it would though.

'_Because she can't do anything by herself.'_

X

x

X

With cautious prudence, the two walked along the dim halls of the Manor. They both noticed when they brought the unconscious Aki to her Uncle and told him about her strange aura, it seemed like the entire home silenced, and the many candles and chandeliers that aligned the elegant halls were either burnt out or dimmed, giving the scrolls sprawled out on the walls at every turn a dark, black overcast look. No one wandered the halls, not even the many cats and dogs they owned throughout the home where out. Not the smallest kitten or puppy were out even. It gave the home a menacing feel as they trudged closer to the room that contained Aki.

Hinata smiled when she saw a small girl at a door of one of the many rooms, but her mother came and ushered her in as they passed, making Hinata tense up at the small movement. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how the smallest notion tensed her.

"What happened to all that courage you had a minute ago?" He commented, his eyes not leaving the door that was coming closer to view with each step. She didn't even try to refute to his wrong accusation. It wouldn't matter anyways.

True, she was a bit frightened, but the courage was still there, she was still walking with him, no? That's courage enough. And she was going to talk to Aki no matter what.

Figure out why she had lied, and what is wrong with her chakra.

Hinata clearly saw in her Byakugan, during the fight, that half of Aki's chakra was the normal blue chakra should be, until she started to grow tails, and then her chakra mutated into a mixture of regular blue and white.

'_Like Sasuke when he attacked me…black chakra…from his neck…' _She shuddered at the thought and continued to ponder the mystery of Aki.

Over the few days, Hinata noticed that she was growing closer to Aki. Not as a sister, nor as a comrade, but as a mother. She was the closest thing she had to a mother anyways, besides her sensei. Ever since her mother passed on when she was so young, her memories of the few moments she had with her during those four years were dwindling. Only a select few could she remember.

She suddenly felt the warmth she didn't know she was holding back fall down her cheeks, but she wiped them away quickly, pretending to have something in her eye. So she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Sasuke.

He saw her leak one or two tears, he thought it was his imagination, for they were so tiny and matched her porcelain skin…

_**Pure white skin**_

'_Oh Kami! I need to stop acting like this! She's nothing special damnit!'_

Tapping lightly at the door they had reached, they both prepared for the worst. Her uncle's solemn head popped out. He slid open the door and stretched out an arm, allowing them entrance.

Aki was on top of a table in the middle of what seemed to be a very small ceremony room, unconscious. By her head were two candles that burned black flames.

"What i-is her problem Toboe-sama?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Her brain, that's what." He laughed at his own joke, embarrassing himself when no one else laughed.

"Ahem…well…how do I put this…um…do you notice there's a lot of cats and dogs on the property?"

"No shi-"

"H-Hai." Hinata cut in. He raised an eyebrow in thought, rubbing his chin.

"Ah!" He clamped his hands together. "And are you familiar with the biju?"

"N-"

"Hai." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

'_Maybe she can tell me what my dream means then? Wait…what!'_

"Yosh! This will be easy then." He took a seat on a cushion and offered them a seat. "For this will be quiet a story." He added.

'_Hoo-ray…' _Sasuke sarcastically thought, as Toboe filled some tea for him and Hinata.

"Well, as you may know, the Biju are the tailed demons that where sealed into a human…bleh bleh, the one tailed raccoon-dog, two-tailed cat, three tails, and so on." He took a swig of his sake, twirling the bottle, listening to the slush.

'_Wow…how amazing…a drunken rant' _Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, it just so happens that my niece is a vessel of the Gobi…Gobi no Houkou, the five tailed dog."

Sasuke started to gag on his tea.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata laid a gentle hand on his back, but he slapped it away.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Toboe questioned, offering Sasuke a cup of sake, which he gladly accepted. "She has never broken the seal so dramatically before, probably you got her extra pissed, I wouldn't put it passed you Uchiha." He gave Sasuke a warm smile. He continued. "Since the birth of her child, she has never been in a fight, besides normal training that is…you jarred something up in her."

"S-so this explains the m-many cats?" Hinata shyly put in. Toboe grinned a great foxy grin.

"Beautiful and a smart girl, too." Sasuke unintentionally moved closer to her. Toboe, with his keen sight, took great notice.

"Jealous?" He muttered under his cup as he took a sip.

"What was that?"

"Well, Hinata has a point." He changed the subject. "It was a legend that the forest dwelling Hoko, known as the Gobi, protected a great tree until…" He closed his eyes and took a gulp.

"Until one day a feline came to his forest, her tail burning with beautiful flames that could rival his own. Moreover, that feline was the Nekomata of the biju, her name is Nibi.

The two developed love for each other…and so on, so that explains the co-existence between the cats and dogs that run amuck in my house…and all that fruity lovey dovey shi-" He took a sip before he could finish.

Sasuke smirked, taking a sip of his own sake, second cup to be exact.

'_I like this guy.'_

"So yeah…anyways, she'll be out for some time while we fix the seal. As you can see, there is kanji written in blood all over the scrolls by her body, they will be transferred to her skin, using a five-level seal."

"Why can't you just put the kanji on her skin instead of wasting scrolls?" Sasuke questioned.

"It body won't accept it, it disappears, so she's kinda hard to contain sometimes, troublesome girl will have anger swings soon too. Damnit"

Suddenly it hit Sasuke…just like…

'_Like when Naruto caught my shirt on fire and he had to trample it out.'_

"Thanks for the enlightenment Toboe-sama, but well take our leave now." Sasuke got up and bowed, dragging Hinata with him. "Ah, g-goodbye Toboe-sama."

"Can't wait to get to the room huh?" He winked at them. Sasuke tried his best to act embarrassed, as to not look suspicious. Hinata didn't need to act though, she was all ready fire red.

"Uh…sure."

X

X

X

"What is t-the matter Sasuke?" She questioned when they got into their room.

'**_Our room…' _**Hinata thought.

"I've figured it out…"

"So h-have I." She gave a confident smile.

"Really? Please inform me." He smirked smugly.

"Tsunade-same is frightened of Aki-chan's power. S-she is afraid s-since her d-daughter died in Konoha, Aki m-may seek out revenge i-if the Hoko takes over."

Sasuke widened his eyes in mock-shock "…That was right…for the first time your right." Sasuke gave a smug smirk, contrasting to Hinata's frown she was hiding underneath her bowed head. Hating the fact he was treating her below him, as if she was an infant that knew nothing!

"Sasuke…" She was going to ask him as nicely as she could to stop that, as to not anger him.

"And you stopped stuttering, I've been teaching you well Hyuga…" He lied on his futon, sheets at his waist, hands behind his head.

………_**I'm shy but I'll never be see thru………**_

"I have a name!" She burst out, not a whisper, but not a yell either, but oozing with force and anger. "M-my name is n-not just H-Hyuga, i-it is Hinata! U-U-Uchiha Hinata now! I-I am not below you, a-and y-you…you…" She wanted to cry out of frustrations and anger, but they just wouldn't come. "Y-you are n-not Hiashi! P-please! S-Stop treating m-me like the i-idiotic daughter m-my father perceived me t-to…b-be a-and just…s-stop treating me l-like…l-like..."

Sasuke gulped before swinging off the futon.

"Stop treating you like a wait! The failure konichi you are? Well its true!" She gasped, and all he did was widen his eyes at his own words.

She started to cough up blood, her pain and anger almost looked like it took form of her red liquid. She collapsed onto the wide-eyed Sasuke, griping his shirt to keep steady.

'_Like always…I guess' _She spit up more blood on his chest and his clothes, before running up to the bathroom.

Leaving Sasuke with his thoughts.

'_Oh gods! What the hell?'_

He ran to the bathroom and saw her hunched down on the floor, shivering and hugging herself. He put a hand to her forehead and felt a huge fever.

'_This fever isn't sudden…she's had it for weeks…idiot…why didn't she tell me?'_

"Hinata…" He tried to lift her up but she slapped his hand away when he touched her hip to lift her up.

'_Naruto…only…Naru-' _She passed in and out of consciousness, awake enough to drag herself to her futon without Sasuke's help, but she was crawling every step. Sasuke was pacing back and forth, his lose in thoughts evinced deeply on his face. He watched as Hinata heaved and wheezed with every breath.

He left and came back from the bathroom with a bucket and a cloth, which he placed, on her head. She was on the futon with the sheets scattered all over, her bangs covering her eyes. Sasuke thought she was sleeping, but she clearly saw him thru her bangs with the Byakugan. His face was still stoic, but his eyes were knitted with frustration.

"Troublesome woman…" He muttered, tucking her into the sheets, his scowl decapitating slowly, hard to see, but Hinata did.

He stayed up all night watching her toss in turn in her own sickness.

X

X

X

"How huff, long has she been…Ah! Damnit! …huff, sick?" Toboe asked Sasuke during a small sparing session they where having. The snow making Sasuke tumble.

"Huff…judging by her temperature…hn! A week."

'_Why does she hide it?' _

"You can send her to my cousin." Toboe collapsed and the snowy ground, Sasuke following. "He's a doctor." Sasuke smirked, hoisting himself up with his hands.

"Thanks, but I'd rather take my chances, male Zeno I've meet so far tend to be hentia-baka's." Toboe smirked, but then frowned.

"You shouldn't yell at her." He finally said. Sasuke stopped fighting and stared.

"How do you-"

"The walls are only sound proof to an extent Sasuke. You broke the sound barrier yelling like that."

"She started first."

"Really? I didn't hear anything from her, and my rooms right across from yours."

Sasuke sat in the house library after his spar and training, shivering slightly in his chair. Sitting cross-legged as he lazily gazed at the many book titles that clung to the shelves. Absolutely none catching his eye.

He had no reason to go back to the room, at least not while Hinata's sick. So all he did for about an hour was stare idly at the many Zeno's that crossed his path. Some young, with dirty faces, others old and bitter who would glare back at him. One girl even tried to speak to him in his loathing.

"Hi there! You must be the Konoha bodyguard." The new buxom girl leaned on the table, rump in the air, while supporting her chin in her hands. Too close for Sasuke, he could smell her perfume so much, that burnt his nose terrible.

"…"

"I'm Yua! You seem lonesome no? Would you like some company?"

"… No, I have a-"

"He." The new voice emphasized the word. "Has a wife to keep him company, not you, you troublesome bakayaru." A hand slammed down to the desk, above the girl, leaning on Yua. She looked up with a scowl but I quickly disappeared. "A-Aki-sama, I-I didn't know you where aw-"

"I'm awake" She confirmed for the younger girl. "Now leave." Yua just stared for a moment, but a second was all Aki needed. "Now you spoiled child!"

"H-H-Hai…" She scampered off. Aki's scowl soon turned to a forced smirk as she sat on the chair opposite to Sasuke. She looked him straight in the eye.

"She acted just as Hinata would have to you." She paused, her smirk into a scowl. "But Yua had a right to fear me, I am her superior." She closed her eyes sighing, crossing her strong arms over her very busty chest.

"And you telling me this because?"

"You are not Hinata's father" She opened one eye lazily. "Nor superior, and yet, she is terrified by you." Aki sounded just like Hinata from last night.

"Not my fault." Was his simple answer.

"Not your fault? Not you fault! Don't feed me that! I am smarter than I let off-!"

"And it's an miracle you can think at all." She bit her tongue at her comment she was about to say.

"True, is it not?" She smirked menacingly, getting a cigarette from her kimono jacket and lighting it with a jutsu. "I see what is behind closed doors, I talk to Hinata enough to know she is unhappy with this arranged marriage…are you even planning to have kids?"

"Why would I bother with a damn family when I have better things to do?"

"So you will not dishonor her." Was her answer to his rhetorical question. Sasuke knotted his eyebrows. "In Hyuga, to be married for more than long enough, and to not have child, is a true dishonor, as is it in the Zeno."

"So where's your family? Oh! Wait she's dead!" Sasuke raised his voice, no one had a right to be in his business, especially in his love life…or should it be loveless love life?

"I have a man I love." She kept her composure, smiling at Sasuke evilly. "But after the incident I cannot bear any more children." She puffed out the smoke. "I dearly want a child again, my child was exactly Hinata's age…and for some reason, I see Genna in Hinata…Hinata is like a dear daughter to me, and you treat her terribly."

"I don't care!"

"Or is it that you don't care because no one care's about you? Oh, wait, Hinata does!" Sasuke slammed his fist into the table, sending splinters into his knuckles, blood dripping onto the cracked wood.

"Am I wrong? I think not."

"You know nothing! I will never love Hinata! The weakling! I will love no one until I'm dead or the one who wronged me is!"

"Ah! Is it about revenge now?" She jumped from her chair, sending it flying back. "Well, I have a right to revenge also! Konoha killed my child! Am I entitled to revenge? I think not!" She huffed. "Grow up damnit! Learn life. Life is pain." She grabbed Sasuke's wrist and burnt his skin above the vain with the cigarette.

"AH! Damnit get off!" He threw her back. "And life is love!" She finished a solemn look chiseled on her face. She then smiled.

"Just take care of her." It was creepy how her emotions changed so quickly. "If you where able to open up a little bit to me, you should be able to do so to Hinata." She grinned menacingly. "If she comes out in tear again, hell shall be raised."

Sasuke had the same smirk as Aki.

"By who? You? Or the Gobi?"

"Ah, Uncle told you now did he?" She glared at him.

'_Oh crap…the bet…'_

"So why are you here if you know about me?" There was a long pause.

"To kill you." He finally answered. She gave a deep laugh.

"Nicely done, Tsunade has done it again. The whole revenge thing, well, I'm not the real enemy, because I don't live inside Konoha, unlike you, Mr. Revenge."

"I can kill you right now."

"Why? So my clan will know? On the other hand, where you planning to kill all of us in our sleep? Or a massacre like Uchiha Itachi?" He grabbed her collar.

"What do you know!"

"Hee." She snickered. "Nothing, until now." He placed her back to her feet and walked out.

"If you really want to get him." He paused at the door. "You should tell Hinata."

'_Again with her!'_

"Why?"

Aki simply got another cigarette.

"She deserves to know what she got herself into when she was forced to marry you."

………_**Just let yourself go………**_

Legs to his chest, he stared at his wife's sleeping form. The words Aki spoke haunting his mind. It was about late evening and Hinata was sleeping, her breakfast nor dinner not eaten.

She finally stirred and looked around confused. Sitting up, something warm hit her lap, it was a soaked cloth.

"Better finally?"

"Hn?" She asked, a little in coherently.

"Are you still sick?"

"Iie."

"Why do you cough blood?" He got to the point quickly. She didn't answer.

"Well?"

"P-please, I do not want to discuss it…"

"Why?"

"…"

"You damn id-…" He paused at her tears.

"I-i…was a-a-a…f-failure."

"How?"

"During t-the Chunnin e-e-exams…I w-was against Neji-niisan…h-he got m-me…i-i-in…t-the…" She didn't even finish, she just placed a hand on her chest.

"Your heart?" She nodded. He stared for second, then felt her temperature, making her blush at their contact.

"Rest." He said sternly, before leaving her to bath.

………_**I'll Rise Back To The Throne………**_

_A/N:…Holy Crap…I'm awesome………_

_Song: Forgot, _

'_**I'll Rise To My Throne'**_

'_**Im shy but ill never be see thru' **_

_Are mine _


	7. Lithium

………**_I can be as humble as the next guy………_**

.

.

.

Sasuke couldn't help but be more agitated as usual during training. Glancing every so often at the window of their room. She had been sick for three days, and Sasuke couldn't be more irritable. He would train in the snow with Toboe almost all day, just to let out the anxiety he didn't know he was holding.

He couldn't say he was worried for his _wife. _He was just worried for his _comrade_ that was all.

Oh, how easy it was for a single man to lie to himself.

For years, it seemed that he was lying to himself under that seemingly calm façade. Pretending that he never needed another. Help from another or another's love, which he considered pity. Living half of your life alone, under the shelter of an empty home would turn you into that type of person.

While pondering his idle thoughts, he didn't notice the punch coming down to his stomach.

"Ah! Damnit!" Sasuke hunched on the snow, griping his aching stomach.

Toboe gave his smug smirk then sighed, throwing his arms up in the cold air.

"Ah, Sasuke, Sasuke. I can easily say that was the worst spar I had in my life." He then smiled, looking towards the room window Hinata was resting.

"Do I sense worry for his dear beloved?" Toboe questioned, bending down to be eye level with Sasuke.

"Of coarse not." He scoffed. "She's a kunoichi, she can take care of herself." Toboe frowned a bit at his young friend.

"Sure, you keep thinking that." He whispered to himself, kicking snow in his face.

"Damnit Zeno!"

Hinata had woken up that afternoon, feeling famished and cold. She sat up and felt

Sasuke's futon. No warmth, nothing.

'_He probably got tired of taking care of me and finally left.' _She thought sadly.

Finishing her routine of brushing her teeth and hair, she decided to finally get some lunch, breakfast, what ever the Zeno had prepared at this time.

She was nibbling on senzai and bread when Aki and some other woman barraged her with questions, wondering if she was feeling better. Once Hinata answered, they ushered her to her room, leaving her senzai to become colder, allowing themselves in the room also. She eyed the bag the older women had in her hands.

"Hinata, Aki has told me much about you! And you look so sweet!" She pinched Hinata's cheek.

"A-arigato." The older woman then dumped the bag on Sasuke's futon and Hinata's eyes widened at its contents.

"I bought you these!" She announced, lifting up a purple bra with frills and bows all over.

" P-please, I d-d-don't need any…um…u-undergarments." Hinata pleaded; looking at the one of the erotic pieces of clothing Aki and some of her family members threw in her face.

"Oh come on young one!" The woman who seemed to be in her 30's demanded, waving an orange bra in Hinata's face.

"Don't ya have a husband? He would go wild if he saw you in that!" She exclaimed excitedly, flailing her arms and sending her black curly hair everywhere. Hinata turned beat red and Aki smirked.

There were two more girls in the room. Younger, about Hinata's age. She had white hair and vibrant green eyes and an aloof, bored face while the other had blond hair in a spiky bun and sea blue eyes, a serene smile on her face.

'_She looks like Naruto-kun.'_

"Yes? What is the matter Hinata-sama?" She questioned, obvious to Hinata's staring. She quickly turned away from the Zeno girl.

"N-no-nothing…I'm sorry i-if I was stari-"

"Oh! It's no problem at all!" She chirped. "But I was truly expecting you to stare at Yoko-chan." She smiled, pointing at the white haired girl. "She's the idiot that doesn't know how to dye hair right."

"Tsukiko you damn idiot!"

The older woman smiled at Hinata after watching the other two bicker, but it turned to an evil grin when she her hands found a pair of purple panties

"What about these m'dear?"

"Ahahha! Ran! Those aren't panties, those are th-"

"P-please!" Hinata interrupted Aki. "I do not want to wear t-t-tho…t-t-"

"Thongs honey."

.

.

.

"Come on Uchiha, eat lunch with me!" The man whined like a child, which was very odd and…very disturbing, considering the fact the man was about in his 30's.

Toboe was following Sasuke to his room, begging him to eat lunch with him in town.

Sasuke just thought he was being annoying. However, what really was happening was, his wife, Ran, told him she, Aki, and some of the cousins were going to spend time with Hinata. Alone. She also said something about clothes and underwear she had bought Hinata as a gift, but he already tuned her out by then. He then wondered why they wanted to be alone.

Oh yes, he was not the sharpest tool in the shed. But he didn't know that.

"I said no, I'm going to sleep! Now get the hell away from me!" Sasuke was about to put his hand on the doorknob, but he then heard girlish laughter and a squeal. Hinata's squeal.

"I wouldn't open that if I was-"

"What the hell is going on in here! Why are you all in my roo…" He stopped in his sentence when he saw all the panties and bras about. Then his jaw dropped some when he saw a blushing mad Hinata sitting, back to him while Aki snapped a black bra on her.

He then closed the door as slowly and calmly as he opened it, trying to keep his composure.

"I told you not to open it." Sasuke didn't answer, but simply tried to calm his raging hormones.

'_Damn, I couldn't see, Aki was in the way…Oh hell no! I didn't think that!'_

'**_And you sleep next to that at night.'_** Sasuke almost chocked on air when that thought passed his mind.

"…Lets eat lunch." Sasuke finally demanded, walking down the stairs.

.

.

.

………**_Or I can blink and make you crumble from the inside………_**

.

.

.

"Yeah Uchiha. My wife is like that a lot. She's just to kind."

"You think buying lingerie without my wife's consent is kindness?" Sasuke questioned sarcastically. Toboe paused while slurping up some of his noodles pondering Sasuke's quip.

"…Yeah, yeah I do."

The two men were at an outdoor café eating their meal, eyeing people that walked by with no interest. One person caught Sasuke's eye though. They were wearing a brown hood and cloak shredded at the end. Probably by kunai and blades, he guessed. However, what caught Sasuke's curiosity were those white eyes. The Hyuga eyes.

'_Hinata.' _He thought a bit worried, but continued to eat he's meal, paying no more attention to the thought.

.

.

.

In the snow covered training grounds of the Zeno, Hinata was training by herself in the dead gardens.

Thrust. Punch. Kick. Dodge. Fall.

Rubbing her bloody and frigid knees, she got back up on wobbly legs, back into the Jyuken style, and started to slam the tree again; sending the few dead leaves it had fluttering to the ground.

The sun was setting and the Zeno females gave her all of the undergarments they had bought, although Hinata wasn't sure she'd wear any of them, _ever_, but she wasn't about to tell them that. Her mind drifting on the happy people that seem to plague the whole home, it made her contrast the Zeno to Hyuga.

The Hyuga, living in the perpetual heat of Konoha, were the most respected and traditional clan that could be out there, and renowned to be the most strict and stoic. While Zenoichi, living in a bleak and harsh environment, where the most lively and happy people she had ever meet, they were respected, yes, but it wasn't forced respect, unlike the Hyuga, who demanded theirs. Hinata frowned at the thought and pounded the tree harder with her palms.

Even the fighting was different. The Hyuga had the Jyuken or Gentle Fist, which had you barley touching your opponent while Zeno had almost the exact opposite Taijutsu, Tekken or Iron Fist.

Her bubbling anger finally came out as she started to strike the tree harder, cracking it straight in the middle. However, she didn't stop, she only pounded harder.

Their eyes where even different! They all had lively, green or blue eyes, while the Hyuga had the frightening whitish purple. The blue as bright as Naruto's, and greens greener than Sakura's already vivid one's.

'_I would not blame him for loving her…she is prettier than me, and her eyes are not freakish.'_

'_Why can I not be loved too?' _She thought as an image of her father patting Hanabi on the back appeared in her mind.

Blood started to pour from her palms and splinters entered her fists. You could visibly see the blood smearing on the tree.

Her mind was working on overdrive now, as she was slowly losing it. She tore off her jacket and was now only in a sleeveless top as she pounded the tree harder and harder, stronger and more hate filled with each swing.

If Aki could survive this weather without a jacket or warmth, so could she!

'_I can be a fighter too!' _She thought confidently.

She was pushing herself so hard; she started to spit up blood but continued neither the less. Blood started dripping from the side of her mouth down to her shirt. She finally collapsed in the snow. Face to the sky, she let the tears fall to her cheeks, causing them to burn frigid because of the cold. Slamming her eyes shut in frustration.

"W-why…can't t-t-t-they…l-lov-"

"Hinata-sama?" A strong voice said. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up, looking at the cloaked figure.

"Hai?" She questioned, standing in a fighting stance. The figure took of his hood and reveled a Hyuga member. One of her cousins, though she was disappointed it wasn't Neji.

"It is nice to s-see you again." She muttered, getting out of defensive mode and giving a mental sigh of relief. "B-but why are you here Daisuke-san? You have traveled so far." She questioned.

"Hinata-sama…" He paused and looked at her with solemn eyes. "Hanabi is the Head now."

.

.

.

Sasuke was walking through the many gardens, searching for Hinata. Ran told him after they finished talking to her; she left to train, but no one had seen her for hours.

He passed many gardens, some that had heated koi pounds and had some bushes and plants that grew in exclusively in Snow, while others looked like forests. The estate was huge! Exactly like he expected from some stuck up clan. Yet, it made him feel like he was in the Uchiha again.

He passed the garden where he and Aki fought and caught faint footprints that lead deeper thru brush and trees.

Hinata was hunched over on the snow, back to her cousin, and just sat there. Traumatized.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama." Daisuke finally stated out of sympathy.

Hanabi was the Hyuga Leader now? She asked herself repeatedly, not comprehending the words. By law, she was, but she was practically banished from home. Moreover, given to Sasuke.

"Hiashi is dead? Isn't he?" She questioned not even daring to stutter. He nodded.

"Hai, Hinata-sama." He was about to leave. "Wait! Daisuke-san! Why have they n-not sent Neji-niisan for this?" Daisuke's face then turned solemn.

"Hanabi isn't allowing him to leave the Compound." Hinata was about to ask him why, but he then bowed and left as fast as he came. She pondered on why Neji wasn't allowed to leave, but then her mind went to other matters.

Her shoulders were shaking, but she wasn't crying. Someone could have easily mistaken her for laughing, but that second her whole world crumbled, the world her father made…no tricked her into. She knew she should cry, this was her father for God's sake! But they wouldn't fall, she didn't even sniffle. If she was not Leader, and Hanabi was…then was she no longer Hyuga?

'**_I a-am U-U-Uchiha Hinata now!' _**Her mind replayed from that night.

The truth hit her hard.

Dragging his feet through the thick snow, he caught a glimpse of Hinata, but he had to squint his eyes just to see her because of the on coming snow. As he got closer to Hinata, he saw that she was shaking. Was she…laughing?

'_No…she's not laughing, something's wrong.' _He then noticed she had no jacket on and was in some flimsy sleeveless shirt.

'_Baka!' _He thought angrily, jogging to her now.

Sasuke was starting to worry now and was running faster each second, becoming frightened when he saw her get up and attack a tree that had blood all over it, blood dripping down her forearms also. "Hinata!" He yelled, trying to get her attention, but she couldn't hear him over the roar of the snow. "Hinata damnit!" She still didn't acknowledge him.

Honestly, he was worried for her, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone, but he also didn't want her to drag on the mission, so he'd pretend that's the main reason.

He finally caught up to her and leaned on a tree silently behind her, arms crossed. He didn't want her to know he was worried, it would only make matters worse so he tried to keep his calm façade in check.

Listening to her loud sobs and watching her destroy the tree with each passing second.

"Your stance is wrong." He said to her, obviously shocking her, since she backed up into him by accident.

"S-Sasuke!" She turned to him and he caught a clear look of her red tear stained face.

"Why are you crying?" His voice demanding. She shook her head.

"I-I am not crying."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"N-not at a-a-ll!"

"So why are you lying to me like I am?" There was a long pause before she noticed she had no jacket on and she only had a flimsy shirt that showed a small bit of her stomach. She suddenly felt naked under his glare. She quickly covered herself with it the jacket. "Gomanesi." She quickly turned from him but he gripped the side of her arms and dragged her to him. "You didn't answer my question Hy-Hinata." She looked up to him with the most pathetic and downcast look he had ever seen. She then quickly looked down when she caught his eyes.

"He's dead." She didn't stutter this was too serious to stutter.

"Who?" She quickly took her chance and escaped his strong hold.

"My father." She answered, not daring to look up to him as she jogged back to the Compound.

.

.

.

………**_I could be every nasty thing, you ever thought a man could………_**

.

.

.

Hinata shivered in her night kimono. She was lying in her futon, waiting for sleep to take her, or for Sasuke to come back from his meeting with Aki, either didn't matter much to her. She couldn't say she was worried for him, he could protect himself, he showed her that much, but it was only natural for her to worry over the smallest things.

Fingering the cuts she had on her knuckles and palms, she thought of her father. He had told her he was dying the night of December the 27th, her birthday, that was the only reason she was to be leader. **Supposed **to be leader. But, she had to ruin it correct? She had questioned her birthright, and finally had what she deserved, disownment. Although it was never mentioned that her marriage was ridding her Hyuga blood, but she was a clever woman, and she knew. Why else would she suddenly be married right after? She also heard her father's murmurs of the Uchiha traitor, as they called him, and his odd questions asking her what she thought would happen if the two clans mixed. This was practically an experiment to Hiashi! To see what would happen if she had child with Sasuke.

'_I will make sure his spirit will not get the satisfaction of knowing.'_

'_He may be my husband, but it does not mean I will have children…not with the man I don't love…' **Naruto…**_

At the mere thought of his name, an image of him, his arm around Sakura flashed in her mind. She gritted her teeth slightly and clenched her tiny fists.

'_I do not care…if I cannot be with the one I truly love…then no one will have me…' _She thought, not caring anymore of the fact that marriage without child is dishonorable.

She shivered and snuggled deeper into her sheets. Thinking.

She held up her arm, and looked at a faint scar she had, from a failed mission some years ago. She stared at it mindlessly, reminiscing on the failed mission, when her thoughts finally ran into Shino and Kiba. Her eyes suddenly watered and she felt home sick for her comrades. Her eyes watered even more when she saw an image of Kiba's sad face. The same face he had seen at her marriage. True, she did not love him romantically, but she felt affection and love towards him like how a sister would have for a sweet older brother. The same went for Shino, but when she saw his face in her mind, it wasn't a sad one, but a disappointed one…the one he had when he saw her the last time, before she left Konoha.

'**_With Sasuke'_**

The sadness seemed to have swallowed her completely now. She placed both hands over her eyes and let the tears flow freely. Sasuke didn't seem to care for this marriage at all. True, she didn't either, but she had enough courtesy to care for his well-being. But how does he pay her back? He attacks her, glares at her, and destroys her every conversation,that's how.

As if on queue, he enters their room. She quits her sobbing and pretends to sleep.

"Are you planning to go back to Konoha?" He questioned, obvious she was awake. "For the funeral?"

She looked at his back as he sat on his futon.

"Iie, h-he wouldn't want m-me there." She answered truthfully. "Hm." Was his simple answer. Another awkward silence followed.

"What was t-the meeting with A-Aki-chan about?" She asked for the sake of conversation. He sighed before leaning against the wall, not intending on lying on his futon.

"She is aware of our mission."

"…H-How?" Hinata questioned confused.

"She has her ways…but I'm finding it difficult to kill her." _'She knows about Itachi's where abouts.'_

"H-how are w-we to finish o-our mission?"

"Where not." Sasuke answered angrily. "As you know, she is a demon, meaning others want her dead. We'll let them handle it." Sasuke said angrily, remembering their conversation.

"**_What do you want Aki?" He questioned angrily at the one person in the room. She smirked._**

"**_I have gotten word from our neighbors, Moon Village, that the Akatsuki has been spotted."_**

"**_Itachi!"_**

"**_Your brother I presume." She said wittingly taking a chug of her beer. "And yes, Itachi has been said to be seen among them."_**

"…"

"**_Not only that, but I have heard, the word around is that they are collecting the Biju for some reason, and that they have already obtained the three-tailed cat and one-tailed Raccoon along with two others." She eyed him._**

"**_It seems all odds are pointing at me to be next." She finished_**

"**_And I care? I'll probably kill you by then." She gave a full hearty laugh._**

"**_I am not as sure as you, me becoming clan head is far from now, your orders are to wait for me to become head I'm guessing? I'm probably right."_**

"**_And I care?"_**

"**_You should since I'm practically a straight lead to your brother." She then handed him a beer bottle, which he accepted._**

"**_Have you talked to Hinata yet? You should." He didn't answer. "I take that as a no." She closed her eyes at the oncoming hangover. "You should, or I will, as you know. If we are dealing with the Akatsuki, her life is in even more danger than I imagined."_**

"**_I don't give a damn! She is a kunoichi! She was trained for this!" He then slammed down his beer bottle._**

"**_And if she did die, she can burn in hell for all I care, it would do the world a favor!" There was another silence; only Sasuke's angry breathing could be heard. He suddenly heard a spat from Aki and his cheek was disgustingly wet._**

She had just spit in his face. "Your disgusting." He wiped off the spit and then attacked her verbally.

"**_I'm not the ass that spit in my face! What kind of woman are you!" She smirked. "The kind who doesn't give a damn, bitch." She answered truthfully, smirking at him._**

"**_You're the bitch here!"_**

"**_AH! However, you are a son of a bitch! So there!" She then stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke then smirked. His mind sent him an image of his mother holding him as a child, his blood boiled and he found the perfect comeback._**

"**_At least I can have kids." He answered truthfully, not even sarcasm in his voice. She then gave a sad smile and took a sip of the beer. "True, it was my attitude that got me like this anyways." She started to get a distant look in her face, not noticing Sasuke was ready to leave._**

"**_Her father died." He said before opening the paper shoji, waiting for Aki to comment._**

"**_Then, I'll tell you truthfully, that she needs you know more than ever. Every daughter would feel like their world was crumbling at the very words."_**

"**_Really? I don't think so, he disowned her to me." He than closed the door._**

Aki sat alone and looked at the two empty beer bottles. She then sighed and rubbed her temples. "That's so fucked up."

Silence seemed to be the key virtue in their relationship, for they where in another awkward one.

"G-Goodnight, S-Sasuke." She finally said upon seeing him rustle into the blankets.

"Hm." Was his grunt like answer.

.

.

.

………**_I can make you see the beauty of a new sun………_**

.

.

.

Weeks had passed quickly in a routine manner. Sasuke would train with Hinata. Well, he would watch her train and nit-pick at every mistake. He would then train with Toboe and other's while Hinata would busy herself in town buying things that the Zeno required for meals or other silly tasks she insisted on doing. But Sasuke wondered what she would do on her free time, because he didn't see her anywhere when he was inside relaxing a bit between training.

What she actually was doing, was training alone deep in the estate's woods.

As for today, it was another one of those routine days. He woke up in the morning, but something was off. It wasn't morning at all! His head was throbbing and his neck was burning. He ran into the bathroom and saw in the mirror that he was covered with the black curse seal marks. He fell to the ground in pain, almost screaming. Hinata then walked in groggily before becoming alert and shocked at his frightening state. She had seen this before, the night he attacked her.

"Sasuke! G-get up!" She placed a hand on his cheek that felt like fire, and she quickly retracted it.

She dragged him all the way to the futons and placed him there. Activating her Byakugan, she saw that his chakra was insane and that the chakra around his neck was abnormal. She quickly reopened his chakra coils and sat in wait until he woke.

Slowly his eyes opened and he was swallowed in the darkness of the room. He sat up but felt a warm hand tug at his arm.

"You s-should rest Sasuke." Hinata calmly demanded.

"You should go back to sleep." He answered harshly, not liking to be ordered around.

"I do not sleep well at n-night." She answered. He only grunted. "What time is it?"

"4:00."She answered. The headache attacked Sasuke again. He fell back in pain. Then his mind drifted off to his conversation some nights ago. To Aki's words.

"Hinata." His hand searched around until her touched her kimono sleeve. "H-hai?" She asked, a bit timidly for his arm was sliding up her arm to her shoulder.

"**_Have you talked to Hinata yet? You should."_**

"**_Should…"_**

'_Right…' _He thought tiredly.

He used Hinata's shoulder for leverage to sit up; he then gazed intensely, straight in her eyes. He how sad they looked. He then remembered the day she was crying in the snow. She sacrificed going home, to her father's funeral. She had even sacrificed her lineage, as she told him, for her younger sister was heir. He felt something crack again in his chest. He understood how it felt to be in a siblings shadow. Maybe he didn't understand entirely, but he got the jist of things. And it wasn't pretty.

"The Akatsuki…my brother…are coming for me." _'Us.' _He added mentally.

"…"

'_I open up, and what does she do? Sit there like an idiot.'_

"Your b-brother…t-the one w-who k-k-kille-"

"How do you know!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his hands on her shoulders, forgetting about his headache. He put so much force, he knocked her down on the futon, and she was under him once again.

That feeling he had came back, but it disappeared when he caught sight of her frightened eyes. He gave a soft sigh and calmed himself. He then leaned to her ear. "How do you know?" He whispered, calmer and his body tensed down as far as Hinata could tell. His breath was tickling her neck, making her blush.

"M-my clan." She muttered. "W-w-when it happened. M-my clan w-was the o-only one informed." She paused.

"Go on."

"D-Demo…you're h-hurting me." She confessed. He then realized he was still on her and quickly got off. She gave out a breath she didn't know she was holding and fixed her kimono that was slowly sliding off her shoulders and the bust that was sinking a little to low. She didn't know, but Sasuke was watching her every move, but turned away quickly before she noticed. Having a slight tint on his cheeks.

"M-my father, he told m-me and the council about t-the incident." She finished. He snorted.

"I see, the mighty Hyuga have the right to be in others business." He added meanly. Waiting for her to rebottle, which she didn't, as expected.

"Can't even stick up for herself, but you can listen pretty damn good, especially when it's not her busin-" His cheek was then burning and he was staring at the wall instead of her face. He was just slapped. He angrily turned to her and saw she was standing, eyes watery.

"D-d-do not talk of m-m-my clan that way! T-the only reason w-we were alerted was because t-the Hokage considered h-h-having you live with us i-instead of t-that horrible e-empty space you refused to l-leave!" She answered as angrily as her voice could sound, before covering her mouth, shocked at her own words. Sasuke then recalled the Hokage asking if he would consider Hyuga a foster home. Which he refused of coarse. He mentally slapped his forehead. He then gave an arrogant smirk.

"If you can slap me" He got to his feet. "Then you can fight me." She shook her head, stepping back.

"Come, it will be training."

"I won't hurt you." He assured.

"Ano…I-I…" She whispered the last part. "What was that woman?"

"I will hurt you."

'_I **want** to hurt you.'_

.

.

.

………**_Cause they all fall down………_**

.

.

.

__

A/N: I liked this chapter! BUT I REALLY need work on grammar and things.


	8. Zinc

'………**_Don't cut out my paper heart………'_**

'_I **want** to hurt you.' _

Those where her thoughts before the battle. She could easily say she tried her damn best to beat that smug face off Sasuke, the red finger marks on his cheek was proof enough.

"Attack me." He ordered calmly, his hot breath on her. He had pinned her on her chest against the wall and he wasn't letting go until she either submitted to him or got out of his attack. It had been like that for two minutes but to the both of them it was an eternity.

The way Sasuke touched Hinata during the fight. It felt so wrong to her. How his limbs would be entangled with hers, and how he grabbed her hip to throw her over head. It just all felt so wrong to her, but accelerating to Sasuke. Using his Sharigan, Sasuke was able to copy Hinata's moves and attacks. He had pushed his palm on her chest and sent her flying back to the wall. Her back was against his chest while he bent her arms to her back and the other arm flung around her neck as if he had a deadly assassin kunai.

"Hinata, you know as much as I do you can't get out of this." He snorted in her ear again at her pitiful attempt. Feeling her move around, thrashing, trying to get out of the grasp.

He wasn't sure if he should sneer or snicker. Each movement, putting her leg between his two, trying to trip him, rubbing against him each time and thrashing. It just made his day, out of all his pitiful years, in a sadistic type of way; he was enjoying this. Ironic too, thinking she could win. He tried to keep in his cheeky snorts. He found it amusing how each jerk she made just caused his hold on her become stronger, sending her closer to his chest and his lower regions against her own.

His eyes suddenly widened. **_Arousal _**

His grip unintentionally loosened around her, which she took to advantage. She slammed her bare foot painfully on his toes and he immediately let her free and stumbled.

"Ah! Damnit! It hurts!" He yelled, hoping on one leg.

"I-I put '_cough' _chakra o-o-on my foot." She mumbled, getting back in the fighting stance. Clearing his throat and smoothing his clothes, he felt he could speak now without his voice hitching. "Uh…'_ahem'_…y-you think you can beat me? Hinata? Prove it!" he yelled angrily, but the smirk showing his undeniable amusement.

"God…w-what time is it?" Toboe mumbled, rummaging around the dresser for the clock.

'_Hn…it's…4:45!' _He thought frantically. He had been hearing thumping and rummaging in Sasuke's room for about an hour now. He turned to Ran at his side, still sleeping. He then snuggled with her and smirked. "They better be having fun if they're that loud." He mumbled to himself.

X  
x  
X

Block. Block. Dodge. Kick. Punch. Evade.

Hinata's right cheek was bleeding and her wrist and side's burned painfully from the small fire Sasuke sent at her. She looked to her _husband _and saw he barley had any marks on him. "That's all you got? Even if this is some-what training, I want you to treat it as a real figh-"

"I-I am…I am…I-I AM!" She screamed in a raspy high-pitch, sending her palm to his chin. He went flying back and spat up blood. Wiping it off with his collar, he hadn't expected Hinata to be right at his side. He did a dodge roll from her, but was too slow, for she caught his ankle, burning it with the circulating chakra it harbored.

"Okay! Okay! Enough you two!" Toboe's booming voice shouted, standing in the doorway, his hand over his eyes. Both Sasuke and Hinata looked at Toboe and stared for a second.

"I know you guy's love each other bu-" He didn't even finish his sentence, he just uncovered his eyes at the odd stamping noises and rumbling from the floor and saw Hinata on top of Sasuke, pounding her palms against his face. Fortunately, he moved his head from side to side, causing her to hit the tatami instead of his face. Toboe ran over to her and wrestled her off. She was squirming and making it hard on him though.

"Hinata! What has gotten into you?"

"Were training!" Sasuke answered for her, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth.

"Like hell you where! She was trying to _hurt _you, if you hadn't noticed." Toboe answered smartly, wrapping his strong arms around Hinata to keep her from attacking him.

"P-p-p-please Toboe-sama. I-I want t-to finish." She whispered.

"Finish what? Killing him?" He giggled at his corny joke, but stopped when he saw she was serious.

"I was winning baka!" Sasuke piped in. Hinata suddenly got out of his grip and ran towards Sasuke. Her eye's glistening.

'_Tears?' _Sasuke thought, easily blocking her attacks.

"Hinata _'huff' _stop." Sasuke demanded. She didn't hear, nor care if she would have heard, so she continued. Brows furrowed, she hit a coil in his right arm and it became paralyzed. He blinked, but before he could re-open his eyes, a sharp pang of pain hit his lower stomach and shoulder.

"Hinata!" Toboe yelled, bringing Sasuke quickly back to reality, but Sasuke wished he hadn't because his cat like reflexes kciked in.

'………**_I ain't dying anyway………'_**

Suddenly, Sasuke smacked the side of her face with a painful punch and a crunching sound out of pure reaction, not intentionally. She fell on her back to the tatami, eyes widened. She then regurgitated much blood and stared up at Sasuke with sad and hollow eyes of pain and shock. His heart felt a terrible lurch. As if that one look from Hinata burned him as venom would a painful wound.

She then ran out of the room and into the hall, whispering _'gomen_', chanting it actually. Sasuke was still analyzing the situation and didn't notice until Toboe told him to get her.

X

X

The hurt was immense; the burning pain of Sasuke's fire wouldn't subside at her side. She then touched her cheek tenderly where he punched her.

'**_I won't hurt you.' _**Sasuke's calm voice rang through her mind that was more of an abyss now.

She let her tears she was holding fly freely at the thought. He lied, he had hurt her, terribly too. However, she guessed she deserved it, since she was the one who started the whole fight with the slap. She lay in the snow and hugged herself. Trying to cool down the burns at her side, she let the freezing snow numb the pain, while watching, the early birds bounce from tree to tree. Some birds even bold enough to nestle close to her.

Gathering courage to face her, he watched how Hinata brought herself in a fetal position in the snow, hugging herself. He then had enough of staring and finally walked to her, sending doves fluttering away in a thunder of wings.

"Sor-"

"G-g-gomennasi…Sasuke" Hinata interrupted in a whisper, her eyes not leaving his shoes. Sniffling she wiped her nose and sneezed. Sasuke hunched down on the snow, making it crunch under his sandals. "Hinata…why are you sorry?" He asked harshly. She only hugged herself tighter and tried to hold in the louder sobs he caused. He sighed. "Look…" He said softly. "You have no reason to be sorry." His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Look at me." He demanded. She complied and looked quickly before her eyes wandered back to the snow. He gripped her chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look.

"Hinata…" She squeaked, turning away from him and slamming her eyes shut. He then sighed and let go of her chin.

She opened her eyes slowly at the warmth she felt around her body. Her gaze lazily looked at two strong arms around her body. She looked up to Sasuke's face and blushed.

"P-p-p-please, let g-go." She whispered, her thoughts wandering into Naruto's face. Sasuke only grunted letting go of his grasp. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered to her, hoping, no** praying** to any God's out there she didn't hear him.

"You need to take care of those burns." His eyes then drifted to her sides and face. He had no intention on telling her to get help for the painful punch; it was just too embarrassing for him. "I'll be at the dining hall." He stated, walking away and leaving her alone in the garden.

X

X

"My friend, what was with the fight this morning?" Toboe questioned across the dining table. He only grunted taking a bit of the nobe cuisine. "Who the hell eats nobe for lunch?" He changed the subject. His older companion only blinked and took a mouthful of the hot food. Sasuke's eyes wandered to the other occupants at the dining hall. It seems like half of the clan was still sleeping, for only about eight other people where at one of the tables.

Sighing, he set his chopsticks down and walked out. "Did she hurt you?" Toboe questioned smugly. Sasuke paused at the door and pondered. "No." He lied. _'It's nothing compared to what I did.' _

Getting out into the hall, he saw Hinata pass by, not even looking at him.

"O-Ohayo gozaimasu." She whispered, sliding the shoji.

"Ohayo." He mumbled walking to his room.

Smirking sadly to herself, she put down the scroll and sighed.

"So it has finally come." Aki asked herself, putting the scroll away in a desk drawer and finding the dusty old family robs. Smiling at the cloth's magnificence, she placed them on her futon and frowned.

Sitting in his futon, he quietly waited for his tiredness to get the best of him, but nothing happened. It was now mid-afternoon and he hadn't left the room since he saw Hinata in the hall. He thought hitting things in the room would help his anxiousness, but it only caused him to break a decorative vase that was placed in the room. Finally deciding on training, he sat in the woods and stared at the beaten logs and worn kunai, hearing his stomach give a loud angry growl. He looked to the sky and noticed the sun has set and the sky giving way to the deep dark purple and yellow clouds.

Going into town must not have been one of his brightest ideas. It was cold out, the snow was still moderately strong, and these people just never seemed to leave the downtown district. But it just, seemed today, that house just held so much dread. Like a dark cloud just engulfed anything and everything he looked at and pissed him off. He could be in a room full of naked woman, and spit at them. Yeah, he was that pissed.

'_Why the hell am I so angry!_' He thought, grinding his teeth and pouting. Yes, that was indeed a spectacle, a pouting Sasuke.

Looking down the snow-paved street lightened by the gas lamps, he could barley make out figures in the darkness that looked exceptionally suspicious, but sensing no chakra or killing intent, he shrugged it off and stopped at a small pub to grab something to eat before going to sleep finally. Checking his watch, he sighed.

'_11:00…I should have told Hinata where I went…'_ He thought before frowning.

"Why the hell should I?" He mumbled, walking into the pub, listing to the jingle of the door's bell at the top.

"Konbanwa." A tired bartender greeted.

"Oyasuminasai." He corrected stoically stumbling numbly into a stool.

'………_**I am, I am, I said I'm not myself………'**_

"I'm back." Sasuke stoically announced, but still hoping no one was in his room.

"I-Irrasshaimase." She whispered that he had to strain his ear's just to hear.

Damn, she is here.

She quickly walked up and left out to the door. "Where are you going?" He demanded. "T-Training." She replied, not even turning to him, then left.

Sasuke took a warm bath and calmed himself. He stared at his reflection in the warm, murky water, noting to slight tinge of red he had on his face. He also noticed his eye's where getting droopy and baggy. Sighing to himself, he leaned at the edge of the bath and just idly picked at the paint on the wall. Looking about, he saw a magazine.

'_She's into fashion? I couldn't tell, all she wears is baggy jackets.'_ He thought with a scowl. _'Why can't she dress like a normal girl? All other's would die to dress like a slut in front of me………not like I care about her!'_

Picking up the magazine, he noticed the some of the woman in it where modeling kimono's. A specific one caught his eye. It was purple and had white sakura petals and Peacock feathers, and the price had a red circle around it. It reminded him of his _wife._

'_What the hell?'_ Aha! He caught himself. No way does the mighty Uchiha survivor show any emotion.

'_It's not like I like her or anything.'_ He slowly slid down the tub and blew bubbles.

' ………**_Keep it on, just a whisper I'll be gone………'_**

_**A.N: '**Sup? Okay, LS here, with another installment of BTSG. I'm so sorry it took me awhile. I'm off summer brake and just started High School, boo. So yes, hope you like it! It's one of my shortest chapters by far, because it's like 1:00 AM and I just wanna hurry up and finish…and on another note, my power might go out due to Storm Ernesto, yay! No school! So, I just wanted to be quick and get it over with before that HAPPENS. Yay!_

_Lyric Time! (Trippen on My Paper Heart.) By…some band. OH YEAH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR 100 AND MORE REVIEWS! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE AND YOU ALL GET MY FICTIONAL ROSE AND CANDIES! MUCH LOVE AND I KISS YOU ALL! AHAHAHAHH! _

_I WILL NEVER FORGOT ALL THIS JOY YOU GIVE ME!_


	9. Megnessium

'………**_Tears of Gold………'_**

Sasuke stood at the front of the gardens. Early morning, about 4:00 AM. He was grumpy, and just simply felt suffocated in that room with Hinata.

In the gardens, he saw Aki, a solemn face on her. She heard the crunching of the snow and glared at him.

"What?" Sasuke practically snarled. _Why is she already angry with me this early in the morning?_

"I am to be Head tomorrow morning."

__

What?

"And I should care?"

"Yes, are you not going to kill me now?" Sasuke paused. _I don't even know anymore._

"Maybe…I don't really 'feel' like it at the moment." _Damnit Hinata…got me soft._ She smirked smartly and continued staring off into the slowly rising sun. "You should leave tomorrow morning. I got word from another clan that something is happening in the Hyuga. Terrible deeds have been done inside its walls."

"She isn't a Hyuga remember?" Aki smiled, even though her back was turned. "So she is Uchiha now?" Sasuke grunted in thought, but didn't answer. Aki sighed. "Do as you wish, but family is family." After that, he treaded off, his early morning walk ruined already just by Aki's presence. However, he still heard her final words. "I'm not going to be alive for much longer Sasuke..." She turned, staring deeply at his back…then her eyes falling to his ass, and staying there for a while, before she turned around.

"Tee-hee…" She giggled sadly, wiping tears from her eyes that she was hiding from him.

He walked back into the room and saw the glowing light in the bathroom from under its shoji.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?" Her muffled voice came from the door. "Get out…now." He ordered, a bit harsher then he intended.

She slowly walked out, her head to the floor. Before she could even move another inch Sasuke put a strong hand on her shoulder, shocking her a bit.

"I can't do this."

"Do w-w-wha…'"

"This mission…" She looked at him for a moment and seemed a bit stunned. She could not understand these words. The 'great' Uchiha survivor could not do a simple assassination mission.

__

Or is he expecting me to do it?

"Were going back to Konoha…right now." Hinata's eyes widened. "Why?" She waited for an answer, but she wasn't going to get one. He just turned from her, grabbed some clothes, and stuffed them in the bag.

"I'll be outside waiting for you."

__

He's not even saying good-bye to any one?

X

x

X

The walk seemed to just go on for the ends of time. Even though the air was getting warmer the farther they walked, and the snow was melting, a deep coldness seemed to linger on the two, well actually…just Hinata. For Sasuke, it was more like a burning sheet of metal on him. The anger bubbling in him that he couldn't complete a mission, or was it the fact that Itachi was nowhere to be found. _On the other hand, was it the heat of lust?_ He thought as he watched the sway of Hinata's small hips. He mentally slapped himself, but did it for real by accident.  
_Ow!_

Hinata wished she could have that heat, for she was freezing. The coldness of her…husband, just made her cringe at the thought of his name. She watched a leaf fall to the watery snow idly.

The coldness of going back to the Uchiha home, with a cold man, a _cold _bed. Okay, today was just _freezing_. Mentally and physically. And that tearful good bye to Aki-san didn't help, AT ALL.

'………**_Hot outside But Melting Ice………'_**

It had been about a day and a half. The sun was blazing, and Hinata had to cover her eyes with her arm so the sun would not impair her vision. Neither had said a word to each other since leaving Snow, and Sasuke wanted it to stay that way. He had no idea what will happen once they got back to Konoha, and he wanted to have as much peace he could have. Little did they both now, that practically all hell will break loose.

Hinata walked slowly and sadly to the Hyuga to visit Neji. Amazingly enough, Sasuke let her go, without even blinking, he said yes, and settled back to his training at the Uchiha compound, not even giving her another look as she walked on, at least she thought.

However, she wasn't alone, Sasuke was following her. Concealing his chakra of coarse. He watched her enter the compound, and waited for her return. He was fearful, _not _for her, of coarse, for himself, he didn't want his ass to get in trouble if she where to be hurt going to the Hyuga. Damn, he was a horrible liar, but he didn't think so.

However, when she didn't come back after an hour, he left his hiding spot and walked home, calming his nerves, saying to himself she would be fine.

Inside of the Estate, Hinata frantically looked for her dear cousin. There where no guards at the compound either. _Maybe Hanabi changed a few rules?_

She came through the great hall, running actually, but doubled back when she saw Hanabi sitting on the Head's Chair.

"Hanabi-Chan!" Hinata cheered. Her eyes soon roamed over and she saw Neji, kneeling on the floor, with his curse seal oozing blood.

"Neji nii-san!" She squealed, running to him, coming to his level. "What have y-you done!?" She yelled, eyes wobbling up to Hanabi. Hanabi only smirked and crossed her legs.

"Welcome back, Uchiha bitch."

Sasuke lie in his futon, his eyes following the ceiling fan wings repeatedly.

Saying to himself she'll be back by morning.

However, when he woke up that morning.

She never did…

'………**_Why Is It Happening? How's happening………'_**

A/N: Merry Chirstmas!


	10. Cerium

**_... I'll Be The Savior ..._**

Waking up in a bright place. Head feeling light and fuzzy. Blinding light smothers your eyes. Is this Heaven?

Far from it, sadly I must say.

Feeling of dank musty sweat dripping across a forlorn woman. This could be Hell. Albeit one difference, the bright blinding light of a storm.

Hinata sat up slowly to check where she was. She was still in the Hyuga compound, in her old room in fact. She let her lazy gaze fall on the dusty items of her once room. The wilted flowers and the dirty picture frames of people she once knew.

She repeated mentally. She knew by now her friends probably have forgotten her, for that is all she was now, memories to them. 

Another lighting strike hit, startling her. She hoped up to her feet, a little shaky, but was able to move. A headache was attacking her head and flooded her mind when she stood up right. The pain numbing and intense. She rubbed the back of her head and was about to open the shoji when she heard voices outside her door.

She awakened her Byakugan and peered through the walls. It was only a servant girl, but she was talking to someone. Who?

She peered further with her all seeing eyes and Neji came into view. He had a clean bandage over his forehead that was still fresh with trickles of blood seeping through it. In his hands, was a tray carrying tea and oni girl.

Hinata quickly put her eyes to sleep and quickly slumped down on her futon, staring at the wall as if she had just woken up. The shoji had a tap, and without even having Hinata acknowledge, he let himself in.

"Hinata-sama." Neji greeted, going to his knees and setting the tray on the tatami, sitting cross-legged. "Neji-nisan she greeted." she looked him over, his robes a mess and his feet dirty, having no socks on. She dismissed it and reached for an oni girl, taking a bite of it slowly and chewing it slowly. They sat in silence for what seemed like infinite. They finished, she then decided to talk.

"What has happe-"

"Hinata-sama…" He interrupted, breaking his spell of silence. "I already am aware of your questions." He sighed. "…You should have never come back…" He whispered before starting.

"As you can see…Hanabi has taken over Hyuga."

"A-As was expected of h-"

"Don't interrupt." Neji intervened. "She is head, but…" He paused, looking at Hinata with his serious eyes.

"…But?"

"She is insane Hinata-sama." He answered lowering his gaze, preparing himself for her reaction. Hinata, at first simply stared at Neji. Then a small smile appeared on her features.

"Neji-nisan, I am aware you don't like Hanabi that m-much but she is not insane."

"She IS!" Neji yelled, jumping to his feet, spilling the tea onto the dusty tatami. "Hinata-sama, she has killed off half the clan!" Hinata froze. Then shook her head.

"N-no, that's n-n-not possible."

"How can you tell me it is not possible!? I have witnessed it with my own eyes! While you were off……off with that Uchiha teme!!"

"What could I have done!? Father forced me to leave!" She rebottled.

Neji paused, but simply brushed it off. He kneeled to Hinata and placed his hands and her shoulder roughly. He looked her straight into the eyes once more, so she could see the sincerity in them. She was getting fidgety, and felt a bit awkward with those intense eyes on her, he was close to her face.

"She…has killed about all the branch house." He said grimly. "She probably would have killed me if you had not intervened."

"But why!?" she said, tying not to strain her voice. Neji closed his eyes, as if in thought.

"She calls it, cleansing…"

_**... If You can Be The Sinner ...**_

He sat in the futon, tossing, turning, switching sides. All in the name of sleep! Damnit, nothing goes the way it's planned. Ever.

It was eat, sleep, and repeat.

But now he can't even get over the sleep part. Throwing blankets in over his legs. Touching his toes together, oh what a site to see. He rubbed his legs together and pushed them against each other until his legs clicked.

By now the sweat was running down his forehead and fresh streams of it were glistening off his naked chest. He turned to his side and stared out of the window, looking at the moon with thought. He closed his eyes and with a huff and a sigh, he breathed in deeply and exhaled, relishing in the feeling. He had the lulluby of the rain craddle him to sleep.

He was close to slumber but then…

Grrrrrrrrmmm

His eyes shot open and he quickly grimaced.

He mentally screamed. I'm so hungry. 

He shot out of bed, throwing the pillows around and the blanket flying everywhere.

He stumbled into the kitchen, rummaging through cabinets. Getting some left-over curry chicken. He checked the clock.

He cursed to himself and grumbled as he stumbled through the hall and onto the futon, face first into the pillow. Staring at Hinata's futon from the side of his eye he gave a sigh and shifted. He grimaced at himself for waiting for that woman and tried to calm the broken dam of emotions he had flowing through him. Why would she be so important to him? She hasn't done much for him.He thought miserably breathing heavily into the pillow. 

The moon flew higher in the sky, slowly disappearing, but the sun wasn't up yet. Hidden behind the rain clouds.

She was in his arms, he had his hands on her hips greedily, tightly. He breathed into her neck and got a huge fragrance of vanilla tea and lavender bath oils. The scents overpowering him like rainbow waterfalls. Licking her neck, down to her shoulder for a taste of sweet dew on his tongue…slipping his hand under the kimono…

…_Kami…_

His eyes jolted open, his pupils dangerously undiluted. He huffed for fresh air but only wheezed in dust from the dirty compound. He started to cough violently. He was hot and his face was so crimson it could be compared to well, Hinata's.

He felt it…Oh Kami. He got the hots. And in the bad way. Heh, good thing for him no one was around. _'This time.' _He thought, embarresed.

He got flustered and lie on his stomach, feeling _it _press hard against the futon.

This would be a long. Long, night.

_**... I'd Be The Tingle on your neck ...**_

"What do you mean by 'cleansing'?" She questioned. The older one sighed. "I do not know either Hinata-sama." She winced at sama. He kept on repeating it. Was he taunting her?

"Why do you continue to call me sama? " She asked softly, diverting the subject. "You know as well as everyone else that I am nothing close to that." She muttered, placing a hand under her chin, averting her eyes away from him. He gave a simple hidden smile.

"You will always be the heiress." Suddenly, there where sounds outside the shoji, and scuffling of feet. Neji furrowed his eyebrows and quickly lept out of the window. Feeling that familiar chakra.

Before he leapt out, he gave a smile glance at Hinata and bid her the best of luck. Then leapt into the rain.

Soon, in came Hanabi, a sour look upon her face. She gave a loathing look at Hinata as she leisurely strolled in, rolling her kimono and robes gracefully in her hand to keep it from dragging, just like a real hime it seemed. She sneered at her older sister who was neatly seated on her knees, hands folded over her legs. Hanabi slit her eyes, feeling adrenaline rush into her crazed stone cold veins.

"Hanabi-neechan."

"Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened at the harshness in Hanabi's voice

There was silence. They heard the rain outside the window, and the shadows of the drops splattered the room, and across the estranged siblings.

"Well, enough chit-chat." Hanabi stated sarcastically, a goofy, yet eerie smile sprawled on her face, but quickly reverted back to the hard gaze of venom. "Why are you here?" She asked ferociously. Hinata fidgeted but looked her in the face.

_'Don't stutter.' _She said to herself.

"It was only a mission."

"But your married, so go back to him." She replied quickly.

"I have come to visit."

"Well, glad you came." She answered back coyly, her voice emphasizing every word, rotting onto each one like horrid fruit. Hinata took a deep breath.

"What have y-you done Hanabi?" Hinata murmured. Hanabi looked for a second, head high.

"Doing what Chichue would have wanted."

"And what is that Hanabi-neechan!?"

"Run this clan right!" Hanabi screamed back.

Lighting flashed and flesh against flesh rang through the air. Hanabi grabbed the red mark on her face and dug her nails into it, not believing she had just done that. Hinata slapped her, hard too and it left an impression.

She jumped on Hinata and slammed her onto the tatami, and slapped her back on the face with a chakra infused palm. Back handed her to be more accurate, leaving a ring mark on her face.

Hinata kicked for her stomach but she dodged it and flipped on her side.

Both were at separate sides of the room. Both huffing.

Hanabi took off her clan's traditional coat and was left with only the robes. Hinata tore off her long jacket, reveling fishnet.

"BYAKUGAN!" Two voices shouted.

_**...And If You Were the Angel's Breath...**_

A/N: Well, it's been about a year no, some of you thought I was dead?…Well shame on you! My writing has DEFINATLIY gotten much more better, and I'm using more visualization. Yep yep. Next chapter will be up soon. And I've become one year wiser and one year smarter. I really like this chapter, the plots actually coming out WOW! That's new! LOL And guess whats wrong with Sasuke! Why is he hot? Why is he red? WHY ARE HIS NIPPLES HARD!?…oops, think I gave it away LOL

Oh and here's the whole poem! Maybe next time it'll be lyrics

'I'll Be The Savior

If You can Be The Sinner

I'd Be The Tingle on your neck

And If You Were the Angel's Breath

I Could Be All that pain you feel

If I could be those deep chills

Made that up like in 5 minutes LOL


	11. Technetium

**Technetium**

…_**Don't Make A Sound…**_

Ebony eyes slowly drifted open. The young man's lackadaisical face followed the small dust specks fluttering in the beams of sun rays showing through a curtained window. Smoothing his hair, he slowly arose to the day.

'_She's not back.' _He grimaced, glancing at the empty unused side of the futon bed. He sighed in his best attempt to keep his head together.

'_Damn, I need a place for my head.' _He thought, dragging his bare feet through the dusty floors and into the kitchen.

…_**Shh And Listen…**_

Milky ivory eyes blinked rapidly before another attack came her way. Both girls were in terrible condition. A macabre scene was the best way describe their fight, their battle.

'_A war.' _The cousin thought.

The younger of the two didn't expect the other to be this strong, but, the same could be said for the elder of them; she was barely holding on.

'_That's a depressing thought.' _She couldn't help but think. But she held on still, dodging it to the best of her ability.

By now, what seemed to be a crowd was surrounding the duel. No one knew what to do, none wanted to become part of it. The old woman held their heads in shame, while the men had looks of disgust; the children keeping in the back, too short to see.

'_This has to end.' _They both thought.

Striking each other in the face, the cheeks opposite of the other combatant, in unison.

'_Oh shit…!!!' _Neji screamed mentally, eyes widening

Time at that moment stopped for them. Glancing into each others' eyes, they saw something they never saw for each other. Hanabi saw anger in the other's eyes, while Hinata, saw fear, and for a moment, she relished it in a sadistic way.

Both fell to the tatami, feeling as if they fell from 30 feet from the sky.

Neji watched as they both fell to the floor, not knowing which to hurry to first. The crowd had _oh's _and _ahh, _other's gasping.

He ran to Hinata and kneeled to her, seeing blood leaking from her mouth. He was scared for a second, fearing she wasn't breathing, but then eased when he felt that her breathing was labored.

…_**Keep Your Head Down…**_

Sasuke walked to the Hyuga mansion, surprised not to see anyone guarding the gate.

'_They knew I was coming!' _He thought humorously to himself, giving a little grin. For some reason, a feeling of happiness rushed over him. Maybe because the guards weren't there to bug him, or because he was coming to Hinata, he didn't know. But it was…nice, to feel that way for him. It's been a while since that feeling crept through him.

He walked through the elegant gardens, actually _admiring _the flowers and plants natural beauty. The path led to the second gate, slowly passing those also.

Finally, the doors to the entrance. Their clan symbol was etched on it.

'_How annoying.'_

Exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding, he mustered the will to walk though them, and walking in.

Halls a paths lined with shoji led through. He could feel her chakra….

'_This is not good…'_ He felt how weak and exhausted it was.

…_**Were Not Safe Yet… **_

The two were split apart. Hanabi was on the north part of the mansion, by the main house. While Hinata was with Neji in the West side with what was left of the branch family.

"Where the hell is the husband!?" Neji asked out loud, to no one in particular, as he was the only person…_conscious _person, in his room.

He wrapped the bandages around her chest, happy that she wore something underneath the shirt she was wearing. He dressed her wounds and was now just waiting patiently while soaking her head with a wet cloth. He sighed.

He knew she wasn't weak. He was clouded, yes, into thinking she was, but he realized, years after their fight, that, she wasn't too weak for this world

'_She is just too beautiful for this world.'_

…_**Don't Make A Sound…**_

Sasuke steadily picked up his pace and found the room he sensed her to be in. He could feel her, albeit weak, she was their.

He breathed in, and put his hand on the knob…

…_**And Be Good For Me…**_

_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!! I'm ready for some food! LOL. I made sun dried tomato garlic-parmesan cornbread this year! (that was a lot to say). Ahm…I updated because my friend wanted me to update, I was actually shocked he remembered this story. Anyways…here you go fada! LMAO. It's short but damn! I'm running out of ideas cuase' this story is kinda' goin' no where now! I was real in the mood writing this chapter, cause' I was listening to '**Enya' **and '**Frou Frou'**. Then, all the sudden, my mp3 put on a '**Ludacris' **nasty ass song, kinda' ruin the tranquil mood. _

_The song I used was '**Shh' **from '**Frou Frou'. **_

'_NOW LET ME KNOW WHAT IS YOUR FANT-T-T-SY!' yEA YEA YEAH!!! LMAO_


	12. Zirconium

'…_**To whom much is given…' **_

Sasuke entered the room, but Neji didn't acknowledge him in a bad way. He guessed Sasuke was here for Hinata. Taking his time to come though, Neji thought.

It was pure luck that he even showed up. Sasuke found a chair and was slouching in it adjacent to the bed his wife was resting on, his hands folded and over his face in a thinking manner. But for those who knew him, he was worried. After all, Neji explained all the going on's. This was insane.

'_I'm not that worried though.' _He mumbled in his mind. '_I shouldn't worry over something like this, she'll live…' _

He rubbed his eyes stressfully. Knowing he wasn't really sure if she would die or not.

The room was solemn and a pregnant silence drifted. Right now they were doing the best they could to keep her as alive as they could. She wasn't on deaths pedestal, but she could be pretty damn soon any second.

Two medic nins were summoned, one for Hinata and another for Hanabi. Now all that was to do was wait and hope for the best. Not only for Hinata's sake, but for Hanabi's, even though it was hard to say.

The silence was interrupted when the clang of shoes and the sound of body movement from a nin entered the room, closing the door behind her. The nin slid the hood from her cloak over her head and a short pink bob of hair was the first thing he noticed.

Sasuke's eye's widened, though unnoticeably.

'…_Sakura.' _

"How is she??" Neji asked uncharacteristically eager, almost jumping. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I haven't even checked her yet." She answered, kneeling down to the bed's level. She looked over the wounds, looking at every bruise and scratch. She touched Hinata's forehead, and retracted it from the heat she radiated.

"Her wounds are quite serious, but not so life threatening." She moved her eyes to glance at Sasuke over her shoulder, but didn't turn an inch.

"But your wife has a high fever." She raised up. "If you two wouldn't mind, could you please leave for a while, I'm goin' to heal her, only come in if I say it's okay" Neji nodded and walked out, soon did Sasuke but not before giving Sakura a look. She noticed but said nothing.

'…_**Much is Tested…'**_

"How could you have let this happen?" Neji questioned, shoving Sasuke.

He pushed him back by his shoulders.

"How I have let this happen!? I wasn't even here!" He defended.

"Why couldn't you have come earlier! Hinata-sama could have di-"

"But she DIDN'T" Sasuke spat back. "And how was I supposed to know!?"

"Why couldn't you have had the courtesy to go with her!" Neji questioned angrily.

"I don't need to defend her! She wouldn't like it anyways…"

"Why? Because it would have showed her that you actually had a heart?"

"Damnit! Leave my shit alone, Hinata can't care for my needs!" Sasuke blurted out.

He was half right. Although she cared for him and looked out for him the best she could, she didn't provide his needs. _Those _needs.

'…_**I feel the Pressure…'**_

Sakura had already spent 20 minutes healing Hinata. She had to have her shirt of mesh taken off, exposing her bare chest, in order to begin the healing. Only because the Hyuga attacks were so deep, and the cloth could block a bit of the medicines and jutsus.

Sakura couldn't help but feel pity for the girl, even though she knew she shouldn't.

Naruto mentioned how she trained hard to become what she is now. All to go to waste though.

'_Cause' she had to marry that asshole.' _She thought angrily.

She wrapped Hinata's chest in bandages and gauze; the bulk of the hits was on her abdomen and stomach. She slid on an unbuttoned shirt to cover her up some. She was packing up her supplies when he entered quietly. Her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't say you could come in." Anger in her words. He smirked.

"But your done."

She didn't reply. For the first time in a while, she faced him.

"She's fine, but here's medicine for that fever." She tossed him a small bottle of liquid. He caught it and set it down on an armoire.

Sasuke crept up to her, into her personal space.

"I'm not worried about her…" Sakura smiled, taking it as something else.

"I'm glad you see her strength as much as I do, but right now she has sleeping pills to keep her though the night." Sasuke subtly rolled his eyes.

She was about to go but…

"Sakura…" He called out. "Hm?"

"Before you go. I want to know..." He paused, thinking of something quick.

"Know what?" She questioned curiously.

"About you, and how you have been while I've been on that mission."

She looked at him, and then gave a bright smile, shocked at his change. "God Sasuke, you've actually changed! For the better!" She smiled widely. She took a chair and sat next to him.

She chattered on about how her life had been for the past while, and even back to when he was gone for those years. All he did was listen and nod, adding a 'hmm' or a 'nm' to acknowledge he was listening.

'…_**Under More Scrutiny…'**_

"So how have you been?" She finally asked.

'_Finally! How does she talk like that and not stop for a breath?' _

"I could be better." She tilted her head. "I mean…the marriage and all. It isn't going well at all."

"Maybe you don't want it too." She answered with her perspective. "You need to learn to love it." She answered truthfully.

"What if I don't want it to?" He questioned getting up slowly from his chair, his eyes not leaving hers.

'_Maybe she can provide for what I __need.' _

"Well, that's too damn bad." She chuckled, then yawned. "I've been working all night, I'll take my leave." She stood up, but he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down on her ass.

"What?" She asked amused. "Do you see something on my face?" She chuckled, whipping her forehead.

"I didn't want to marry her…"

"I know Sasuke, that's what you've told me..."

"I don't love her…" His voice became gruff. He was now standing with his hands firmly planted on her shoulders while he was towering over her as a greedy animal would that was possessing a piece of meat.

"Sasuke you're a lil' too close." She got up but he bent down and slammed his lips straight on hers.

He stepped back and allowed her to stand while he slid his hands delicately from her shoulder over to her hips and grabbing them, fingers extended wide to reach better.

His tongue slide and licked the bottom of her lip.

Sakura forgot who she was for a second and allowed him the proceed. She was starting to kiss him back before she came back down to Earth. She opened her eye's in a flash and clamped down on his tongue.

He shrieked in a guttural sound. The time passed from when he kissed her to Sakura biting his tongue was only mere seconds.

He spit out blood and held his mouth, his eyes getting watery. He felt like he bit an open gash on his tongue while enjoying a salty snack. It was more painful than when he bit his tongue himself.

"YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T BITE IT OFF!"

"Whafft wafst dat floor!" He gasped out.

She huffed and slapped him.

"You goddamned fool! You have a WIFE! A DAMN WIFE!" She shrieked. "And I have a boyfriend!" She trudged to the door and slammed it, nearly breaking the hinges.

He took a few steps back and fell onto the bed Hinata was resting on, lying next to her legs. He sighed, and stared at the ceiling, turning to Hinata and just looked at her face.

'_**...And What'd I do? Act more stupidly…'**_

_A/N: This is my new favorite chapter! It's longer and sexy sorta! Wow, eh, 2 chapters in a span of 2 days, I'm on a roll. Today is Thanksgiving day and it was GOOD! My mami cooks the best food, better than any restaurant! AND NO MONEY NEEDED! LOL, mah broke ass, I need a job……hellz no nevamind. LMAO _

_The song was **Kanye West's 'Can't Tell Me Nothin' **usually the rap I listen to can't suit chapters cause' I listen to that DMX hardcore shit or Jeezy or Wayne or sumthin along those lines, but those parts I chose suited well. _

_And God bless his mother, Donda West's soul in Heaven. In the name of God, the Holy Mother and the Son, may she find her peace. _

"_**Jesus Walks with Me"**_


	13. Lead

**__**

……I See a Red Door……

The world inside the hidden walls of Hyuga were dim and desolate. What was left of the branch family, which ranged to just short of 12, were in their rooms praying for the sun to rise once again. The main house was more than there meager 11, but the elders were gone. They had vanished one night, and were never seen again. Nor were they spoke of either, that was forbidden. It's hard for an outsider to understand why a whole clan of 25 plus were afraid of a child, who was barely of age. But for those who knew, who witnessed, knew in the depths of their souls she was a force not to be irritated.

The Hyuga were once a proud clan of about 50 or so, including children, maids, servants and things of that sort. Within a short period of time, between Hinata's leave and the death of Hiashi, Hanabi had taken complete rule.

At first, a benevolent leader she was. Lacking the timid attributes that her sister possessed and the fierce velocity of her father. But soon, her true colors showed.  
When branch house maids would come by to deliver her meals and service her, they could feel intense gaze locked on them. Her simple requests soon became twisted in anger like varicose. No one knew why, but Hanabi was harboring a deep fury for the branch family.

But she knew all to well. Hanabi _knew _why she hated them so. She was stronger than Hinata could ever dream to be, but she could never climb the wall and be over Neji's capabilities. And the fact that he was more highly praised than her, it was searing past her flesh and to her innards.

She would feel the deep bubble of vile in her heart when Hiashi would want him be idolized, at least that's how she saw it, making her become jealous in the process.

She needed a reason to kill him. Oh damn how she _needed_ it. One problem was already taken care, she was gone and wed, but he was still there, marring her rule and on one clever night the engines in her mind geared to a halt when she devised a plan.

She had told the elders of the clan that the branch house was planning an uprising and that it was being lead by her darling cousin. But she forgot, that even though they were old, didn't mean their minds were totally gone, like she had assumed before but shrugged it off.

They knew better though.

They soon found out that it was false and even though she hadn't done anything wrong, she would have to take it up with the elder council.

A few weeks later she requested their presence, just theirs.

And since that one night, there has been no council, no wise and strong elders. It was all about Hanabi know. She granted herself full rule, and with the curse seal alone, she killed half of the branch house in a technique she developed. She used it so that she could ignite the seal on more than one person at the same span of time.

Only a mad person could come up with this, someone who had complete control of themselves and their emotions.

Hanabi was the perfect candidate.

Soon after, she would fight against main house members who were against her. She took care of them swiftly and with an assassins ease. The few members that were left now were compliant main house members and branch members who refused to die, and instead take up with her tortuous regime.

**__**

……And I Want It Painted Black……

Hinata lie in bed, registering what had just happened. She heard Sakura come in the room, fix her up some. Then the shuffling of fabric, quiet but harsh whispers. Then, the smacking of lips. He scream and yell at him. Shoji slamming shut, then someone take a seat once again.

She pretended she didn't hear what happened, but she was sick of pretending. She turned over and sat up, resting on her elbows.  
Sasuke lifted his head from the floor and gazed at her.

"Are you better?" He questioned, eyes worried, but not really. Probably faking his concern. Her chest heaved as she took a breath.

"Yeah…" Was her uncaring reply. She knew by then that she was tired of this fake love affair, and now, that took the cake, she was done. If she was to leave him, stay unwed, untouched, uncared for the rest of her life. So be it, she wasn't going to be with a man she would never care for and live everyday as a lifeless doll. She had already spent her many past years doing that.  
She let out another breath and left the bed.

"Where are you going??" He questioned, voice still stoic but interested.  
"Is Hanabi awake?" She questioned, ignoring his previous question. Sasuke snorted like a pig. "Why, are you going to fight her again?" He asked, somewhat amused. That snort wasn't necessary.

"Yes." She answered stonily.

She then walked out before having anymore questions or confused looks. She wasn't mad or sad. It was a feeling she hadn't felt for awhile although she knew it too well.

She was complexly numb as of now. This time, she doesn't know how long it would last.

She walked down the corridors to the wing she knew Hanabi was in and she made sure any person around could hear her loud treading steps.

__

I'm through with this…

She slid open the shoji and walked in on Hanabi putting her stealthy halter top on. She smiled.  
"Nice shirt huh?" Hanabi sneered, praising herself. "Fight me again." Hinata demanded in her most menacing voice, that wasn't too scary at all.  
"Oh?" Hanabi giggled. "Again huh? Well, hey what ever is good for you." She said sarcastically. "When?"  
"Now!" Hinata yelled. Hanabi was a bit taken aback but didn't faulter. "Fine then, but I still _love _tradition." She said rolling her eyes. "We will spar in the old council room. I killed them, y'know…"

"I guessed as much." Hinata answered uncharacteristically.

**__**

……I See People Turn Their Heads and Quickly Look Away……

No audience. Just the two of them were in a fowl smelling room. Hinata couldn't forget this room, for it was the humiliating council room.

There were nobodies laying anywhere but it recked of corpses.

"Did you even bother to clean the room up Hanabi-neechan." Hinata answered, even though there were no corpses.  
"Of coarse, but it was a big mess." And then with that and a small ceremonious bow from Hinata, it began.

The room was heavy with combat after only a few minutes, and there was no winner in sight, _yet._

Both clawing at each other, even playing dirty as pulling hair and scratching eyes.  
Hinata got a gash from Hanabi by the left eye and was lucky Hanabi didn't claw it out.

She was staying away from dirty fighting, but this was too intense and she threw all she could at her psychopathic sister.

She found a chance and grabbed Hanabi by the neck and slammed her down causing to have her breath drain from her lungs.

Hinata slammed a palm to Hanabi's face but she dodged it and got a hold of Hinata's back length hair.  
She jumped up and yanked Hinata down to her knees. Hanabi then proceded to ripping her shirt. Hinata felt her shirt become loss and rip.

He breast was exposed and Hanabi left scratches where she ripped it.  
Hinata shrieked and covered her chest.  
"Awww, how EMBARRESING!" Hanabi shrieked devilishly. Hanabi licked her sisters cheek awkwardly and smiled stupidly as Hinata become insane. "Wish that was Sasuke??" Hanabi said, playing with her mind.

She yanked hinata to her feet and threw her against the wall. That instant, she felt her heart rip apart and blood splattered from her mouth to the wooden floor with a disgusting wet sound. She gagged and weezed, not even noticing the fist fly to her forehead and force her down to the floor, with the younger sister on top of her.

She kicked her off and when Hanabi ran back like a feral animal, Hinata did something so ridiculous, not even thinking.

She bite Hanabi on the shoulder, deeply.

Hanabi didn't scream but became frantic when she didn't let go. She punched her face, slapped her and did what she could, even tried to throw her, but she didn't budge.

Blood was now flowing down Hanabi's right shoulder and down her arm, to the floor.

Hinata didn't know what she was doing, but didn't let go. She could have stayed like that for days, but then, strong arms wrapped around her waist and a tried yanking her off after failing a few times.

When she finally budged, she fell ontop of the foreign person, along with tendrails of Hanabi's skin in her mouth and hanging out of her jaw covered with Hanabi's blood.

……_**Like a New Born Baby it Just Happens Every Day……**_

**--X--  
--X--**

**--X--**

__

A/N: Finally updating right?? LOL, Im happy. Lyrics were 'Rolling Stone'

"Paint It Black" And sadly, im no longer Lavender-Streak, but maybe I'll change it back, I think my new penname is too….dark. LOL


	14. Vanadium

****

_'… To Any One That Will Listen…'_

_._

_._

He had never seen something so brutal. Yes, he, after all the years of the fighting he had seen in his life, this was something so purely animalistic, he couldn't even believe his eyes that one of the dueling woman was Hinata.

He slid open the door and saw the last seconds of the fight, the seconds were she tore off her own sibling's skin from the shoulder and neck.

It reminded him of a time when he set up a camp for the night during his travels; two wolves fighting, always aiming for the neck and trying to rip out each others wind pipes.

He pulled Hinata away from Hanabi and quickly ran off with her.

Through the room and onto the hallways of the clan mansion. He stuck out like red at a funeral.  
Members were opening their doors to the loud pounding of his shoes on the wooden floors and peering their heads out to see the running figures. By this time, Hinata was struggling to have her aching legs catch up to his insane pace.

They finally made it outside, continuing their run far past the mansion. He had a hold of Hinata's arm the entire time.

She finally snatched it away from him and stopped running. There were red finger marks across the flesh of her forearm, she noticed.

He turned to her in a tired face but understood, as he ungracefully sat on the ground, looking up to the sky with his head against a tree's trunk.

She stopped as if thinking for a second, then finally joined him, sitting slightly to his right, to his surprise.

They stayed like that for a while. Neither of them knew what to say. But when they actually thought about it, neither of them really wanted to speak a word. They just sat there and listened to the songs of the crickets, feeling the hot still air across themselves.

Sasuke noticed Hinata fiddling with her ripped shirt, she was tying a rip that went over her chest, connecting it to the fabric it was ripped from at her shoulder. She tied it, but the knot undid itself, showing some cleavage while she tried to keep it from going any further.

He slid his arms over and knotted it for her, but made sure his forearms didn't brush against her bosom. She stared up to him and saw him staring back. And then…

…he laughed. He roared in laughter and smothered his face in a palm and then slicked it into his hair. She smiled. She never heard him laugh like this, trying to remember if he ever really did laugh in front of her.

"What were you doing?" He questioned in an amused voice. She sighed. "I was fighting, what did it seem like to you?" She answered in a gentle but not as shy voice.

"No I meant why did you…pffftt…Bite her!!" He chuckled. Despite his thoughts of how savage the bite seemed to him, he couldn't shake the hilarity in it all.

Hinata bit her sister. Like she was a piece of food! From a spectators point of view, it was funny in a sick way.

_'Yeah, I'm completely sick.'_

He thought. Mockingly chiding to himself.

Hinata seemed to think to herself for a second, then added her own little giggle. She leaned her head to the trunk, mimicking Sasuke.

"Uhm…I really don't know…" Was her answer. "It seemed like the right attack at the time…" Was her meek explanation. Sasuke rubbed his temples. "It seemed like you thought she was dinner rather than an opponent." He joked. She smiled and gave her small laughs.

"Yes, it did seem that way." She smiled to him, and he actually smiled back, but it was also one of his 'cool' smirks, but more genuine .

Sasuke looked back to the sky and she examined his face. He wasn't smirking anymore, but he didn't have a scowl either.

He was content. And she found that she liked him when he was this way, she soon followed him and stared at the sky.

**__**

'…When I Saw Her Tears Glisten…'

.

.

She couldn't remember when they returned to the estate at the night. She was still wounded from the previous battles with Hanabi, but the bouncing pain in her head had dissipated and she wasn't as fatigued as she was in these past months. She then realized that the fatigue she had been having was due to depression. She then thought more deeply and realized that her spitting up blood was also due to this, but her past injuries did affect slightly to it, but the depression hit her harder than her old scars.

She decided to go to an outside market near by.

_'I have never felt this comfortable in a long while.'_

She thought. She walked from one stand to another. Judging fruits and vegetables on how ripe and ready they are. Purchasing tea flavors and buying some already prepared meals. She bought the essentials. The day was hot and she welcomed the weather, but somewhat missing the cold in The Snow.

Not too many people where out this early in the morning, and she enjoyed the pleasantness. She hadn't seen too many people she recognized since she came back, but she noticed a flamboyant pink at a medicinal stand.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata called, Sakura poked her head up from the stand and beamed at Hinata.  
"Oh wow! Your already out and about?" She questioned a bit concerned. "You should rest y'know, you could have died last night." She added, fingering a jar of snake liquor in her hand. Hinata squeaked. "You d-drink that stuff?" She asked, ignoring what she had said.

"Ha, no way, Naruto loves it though." Hinata half-heartedly smiled. "H-how is he?" She asked in a small voice but trying to sound as normal as possible. Sakura grinned.

"He has been well, y'know, the usual self. I told him you came back, and he was real happy. He asked how you and…" She hesitated, remembering what Sasuke did last night, "Sasuke were doing." She wasn't willing to tell her what he had done and what was said.

Hinata smiled to herself. "It has been better than the beginning." She answered. Sakura looked at her sheepishly. "Ah, that's…good." Sakura faked a smile. Then Hinata's own smile dimmed down, and she looked at Sakura seriously.

"I will not pretend with you Sakura-san…I-I heard you and him last night." She paused, and Sakura swallowed hard. "Look I…

"NO! You will not cut me off!" Hinata shouted at the taller girl, realizing how loud she was, she quieted down. "I know what happened, and what went on. I also heard you stop it, and for that, I am grateful…for my sake and Naruto's." She said sadly. "I don't love Sasuke and I believe I will never love anyone again. But I am happy that you stopped it. I do know you liked Sasuke a-at one point."

"Hey! Don't bring that crap up! I did when I was a small stupid brat! But I wouldn't cheat!!" Sakura shouted. Hinata only smiled. "And for that, again, I am grateful."

"I am a woman now." She paused and then took in a breath. "I thought that I changed once when I was younger, but now, I know that even though I didn't consider myself trash any more, I was still treated as such. And I was the same because I didn't defend myself. I didn't change at all, I just pretended I did. But I will fix that now...somehow. So I will woman up and not ignore these type of things." She felt her eyes become wet, but she was only teary eyed because she was remembering how pathetic she is.

Sakura was so shocked, you could imagine her mouth agape if she had let it. "Hinata…I didn't know you feel that way…" She was about to touch her shoulder but Hinata bowed and left.

**__**

'…My Ears Would Do Anything But Listen …'

.

She busied herself in the kitchen and found that she was starting to become use to the Uchiha home. It was quiet in the compound but it was peaceful. She wasn't crowded like how she had been at Hyuga.

She was eating her simple meal when Sasuke appeared from the entrance. He eyed her, eating her omelet topped with stir fried vegetables.  
"Good morning." She said between chews.  
"Yeah, you too…"  
He rummaged through the refrigerator and found it full to his surprise. He pulled out a frozen meal and popped it into the microwave.

"Cooking for one today?" He questioned. Hinata looked at him then her meal, and then she realized she forgot his breakfast. "Ohhh! I'm sorry!" She jumped from her chair, scraping it on the floor, but Sasuke shook his head. "It's fine, I was joking. I can feed myself."

"Are you sure?" She asked, hesitantly seating herself. He nodded. "You don't cook if you don't want too." She poked out her lip a little in a look similar to a pout and then continued eating, staring at the meal.

He leaned against the stove top waiting for his food to finish heating but jumped when he felt a burn rise from his palm.

"Shit!" He rubbed his palm and winced when he felt it burn, then quickly put it under cold water. He had forgotten stoves were still hot when you finish cooking.

While he tended to his burn, Hinata took his meal of pre made rice balls out of the microwave and left the kitchen.

When he finished, he looked to the table and noticed her absence and then noticed his rice balls on top of her half eaten omlette and some vegetables left.  
He softly grinned to himself, then ate

.

.

He found her outside sitting on a blanket by the small pound that was at the courtyard, doing something odd in a book.  
"You didn't have to do that." Sasuke said to her, taking a seat with her. "Onigirl was enough for me." She didn't respond but continued pressing a small buttercup into a book that was full of pressed flowers. He got a little annoyed at her lack of discussion. He was just trying to be nice. _'I haven't been kind in a long time…'._

"Did you do all of those?" He questioned in true interest. She nodded. He then started to bubble.

"What? Your not in a talking mood?" He asked, trying not to sound mad. Her chest rose deeply and then she exhaled loudly, she closed her flower book.

"I found Sakura-san at the market." She answered looking at the grass. He visibly tensed and then licked his lips. "Really?" He asked, not completely sure on what to say.

Hinata looked up to him and met his eyes. She didn't look mad, but not sad.

She was disappointed.

"Am I really that terrible? Am I so horrible to you?" She asked, getting onto her knee's to look at him on his level.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She didn't need to say anything! I heard it myself!" She screamed, rising, making herself taller than him. He also rose.

"You…y-you had no right to do that, how could you do that to Naruto!"

_'And me'._

She yelled at him trying even more to tower over him. He then rose completely to his feet and he was the taller one once again.

"Oh yeah _poor _Naruto, I'm sure she didn't even tell him!" He yelled. "What are you, a _real _wife all of the sudden?! If you are a real wife, then too bad, because I'm not a real husband." He grabbed her by the shoulders and then shoved her, but she didn't fall down, and she barely moved, to his small surprise.

"And I would never love you! Your ugly anyways!" He yelled, grinning triumphantly when he saw the shock on her face. Her shoulders then rose and bucked a little. She was about to tear up.

"Yeah! Go and cry! I want to see you cry! Go ahead! It's funny to me!" He smirked. She rubbed her eye with her palm but she didn't seem to shed any tears.

"And I want you to die!" She screamed, the loudest he had ever heard her, and pretty loud in general. She picked up her book, then walked quickly past him and bumped him on the shoulder. His smirk was still there but then slowly slid away. Then suddenly, he felt completely guilty. He said all of that terrible mess in rage.

__

'

.**__**

'…In Fear, I Became Deaf…'

Inside the home, she paced quickly to the front door and when she opened it, a man was there, his hand up ready to knock on the door. "oh!" Hinata squeaked. The man only smirked. "Oh miss Hinata, did you sense me coming?" he asked a bit amused. Then his face became grim. She felt the dread he had on herself. "Uhmm….may I come in? I am a messenger from Zeno." Hinata turned urgent and quickly allowed him in.

.

.

When Sasuke came in, he saw Hinata sitting in the kitchen once again, her palms over her eyes and her hair covering her entire face. He passed his hand in his greasy hair and thought when the last time it was washed.

He pulled the chair from under the table and sat to the left of her. She didn't turn to him.

"Hinata…I didn't mean to be mean." he answered truthfully. "Your not ugly, and I'm sorry I kissed Sakura…" She still didn't reply. He breathed in. "Well? What do you want!? I'm sorry! Say something!" He said sharply but not yelling.

She sniffled and released her face from her hands. By her elbows, the was a small box between her elbows that was hidden under her hair before. It was about the size of a large tomato. He raised an eyebrow and she turned to him, her eyes bloodshot and her face red and wet, hair stuck to her face from the moisture.

"A--Aki has killed herself." She paused, and looked him dead into the eyes, burning into him.

"P-p-please…" She sniffled and huffed. "o-o-pen the b-b-bo.." She didn't even finish her sentence before putting her head down on the table. She couldn't tell him what was inside.

He eyed it nervously and then calmed himself. He took it from between her elbows and slowly slid to top open. He quickly swallowed in air, taken a back…

__

**'…And This Pain Makes Me Leer…'**

**.**

**.**

__

A/N: Yes, im alive. All those lyrics belong to me. And yea, snake beer is real! It's liquor in a bottle that has a snake in it, kinda like when you put animals in liquid to preserve them, but in liquor. So, how was it? Do i spell better? Is it better in general? And should this be rated Mature? Someone said it might be getting to M material. Well, it's 5:00 in the morning and BATMAN DARK KNIGHT comes out TODAY! WOO! I AM SEEING IT! I am gonna love it!

_**'… To Any One That Will Listen…'**_

**'_…When I Saw Her Tears Glisten…'_**

**'…My Ears Would Do Anything But Listen …'**

**'…In Fear, I Became Deaf…'**

**'…And This Pain Makes Me Leer…'**


	15. Bismuth

**__**

'…If I Were The Rainfall…'

.

.

.

Sasuke pushed the box away with one hand while the other was over his mouth. His eyes lay on the box as he closed it back up with what surprised him was a shaking hand of his. The kitchen remained silent besides the inconsistent breaths and sobs from Hinata. His emotions were every where today. From anger towards Hinata (but himself mostly), the guilt that followed, and now, this shock. Even though his face didn't show it correctly or at all for that matter, it didn't change the fact that he was shocked and awestruck, in the bad way. He went from one extreme to another.

"Why is this…here?"

Hinata looked up, her forehead pinkish from having it against the table. "I have…absolutely no idea." She winced as if in pain when she caught sight of the box again.

Sasuke looked from the box to her. "What do you mean? The messenger didn't tell you why?" He murmured. Hinata shook her head. "He did, it is just…that I don't know why he gave it to us."

"What do you mean?" He questioned, trying to remain calm. He could tell she was avoiding his questions.

She stared at him deeply with fatigued eyes. "The heart…Aki's heart…" she paused then turned away from him. "…contains her Bijuu, Gobi of the five tails is within it."

She heard him inhale deeply. He saw the heart, it was moving slowly, rising tediously up and down, as if it was on it's last beats.

He rubbed his temples in thought. "I'm guessing her soul is within it, but how did she manage to do it?" Sasuke said aloud, but not actually asking Hinata.

"The messenger explained it all to me." She looked at him once again. He noticed now how the small lid beneath her eyes was enflamed and red and her lips were somewhat swollen.  
"Well. Do you plan on telling me?" He questioned in a deep voice, but not threatening at all.

"R-right." She replied, brushing an eye with her thumb. "Somehow, t-they performed a technique…from what I was told, it was quite gruesome. They had to place a seal on her heart while it was inside her body. Then Aki-s-san had to rip her heart out. SHE had to do it herself in order for it to work properly. But…that is not her soul within it…it is Gobi's soul." Hinata huffed. "Her soul is gone far away."

"But…" Sasuke intervened. "How did they place the seal inside her?"

Hinata's face turned lop sided. "They needed to open her chest."

"So, your telling me basically this was open heart surgery?"

"Without sedatives." Was her grim answer.  
Sasuke wanted to ask more questions but it seemed Hinata was done as she walked away from the table and away from the conversation. He basically understood what was done, and what happened, but what he didn't comprehend was why specifically they were given the heart, and who would know a technique like that?

His gaze once again fell on the ominous box before he scooped it up. He got up and then stared outside the window to the pond, and then where he was sitting before with Hinata on the blanket. Guilt once again flooded him.

_'I actually do care how she views me.'_

His mind answered to him.

.

.

He trudged up the stairs on heavy feet and entered his room. He placed the box on his dresser and looked into the mirror at himself. His eyes where ragged from hell knows what and his hair was silky with grease; needed a washing. His eye than looked to the top right and he noticed Hinata laying on the futon on top of the blankets and pillows strewn across the floor, her forearm over her eyes.

He turned from the reflection and actually looked toward her. At the moment he didn't know what possessed him but he strode towards her and laid with her. She peeked at him from under her forearm and made a motion to leave.

He grabbed her arm as she was about to get up. "No." Was all he said. She gave him a questioning look, almost suspicious but she lie back down, her back to him and slightly curled. He seized the moment and wrapped a lazy arm across her waist. He felt her fidget and straighten her back, then place his arm back to his side.

"You don't want to be here with me?" He asked, closing his eyes in defeat.

She didn't turn to him. "Honestly, I wish I were not alive right now." She said in a soft voice almost inaudible to him. She heard Sasuke shuffle. She turned to lie on her back and she saw him sit up, propped on his elbow, he looked down at her and pursed his lips in what seemed like frustration.

"Tell me, what do you want?"

They were close enough she could see him swallow.

"W-what do I want?" She questioned. He only nodded.

She rested a hand above her head on the futon. "I-I…want to be happy with my life." She looked to him with scared eyes, looking for his approval. "Is that all?" He asked as if it was so simple.

She smiled sadly. "I-I want to be the best person that I could be in order to be happy Sasuke-kun, but that is impossible."

She took in a tiny breath and he could see her eyes become slightly moist.

"To be the best, you must be complete with yourself, which I am not, n-not at all." She wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek. "I used to love someone, but I realized that it could never be. T-then, as a sign of my inferiority, I was put into auction to be m-married with a man whom I have no idea about besides stories I have been told."

Her face by now was red and her eyes swollen and hollow. "I was sent away from my friends and my home." She covered her eyes once again with her forearm. "Now, I-I have the heart of a woman who didn't see me for my weaknesses, but for w-who I am." She then breathed heavily trying to keep sobs down.

"She saw that I was not a mistake, and being with her and her clan made me feel like I was actually worth while." Hinata then felt a warm hand on her arm move it away from her eyes. He leaned close to her and looked deeply at her, his eyes shaking her.

"If you feel that way, why are you still here?" He questioned. "Why haven't you just simply left me? It's not like I would track you down." His hair was now tickling the top of her nose. She gave him a tense look.

"I don't want you to be killed for treason." Was her honest answer. He then sat up straight and sighed.

"Why do you care?"

"You are my husband." She breathed out.

"So what!! If your so unhappy with this all, leave it all and leave from me! I don't need you here, and i could easily evade all the nin here!" He yelled. He then groaned upon seeing her once again hurt face, but fortunately no new tears shed.

She shut her eyes once again. "Because I don't quit things anymore."

After that, they remained silent once again, but that silence was interrupted by the thumping of the boxed heart. He sat there watching Hinata.

"Who was it?" He finally questioned. It was nagging him. He had to know who the person was for some reason. He wasn't planning on asking, doubting she would tell him, but he still felt he should ask.

"What do you mean who was it?" She asked timidly.

"The one person you loved?" He heard her take in a breath in a shock. She didn't answer.

"I thought you weren't a quitter?" He asked. "If your not then don't quit this conversation." He said smugly, feeling his heart pace a tiny bit.

Hinata bit her lip then let it loose. She has never told any one, but he was the one who wanted to know. But she did feel something pang at her when she parted her lips to answer him. "It w-w-was…" She opened her eyes now to look at him sadly. "…Naruto."

His eyes widened. He then looked to the floor, his bangs curtaining his face.

"Why?" He sucked in air, surprised he asked that without thinking. He then heard Hinata sit up finally. She also looked to the floor.

"I….I really don't know why…but my love is g-gone now. It was crushed out of me a while ago." She answered, cradling her head in a hand. She heard him inhale and exhale lightly and turned to see that he had his hand on his chin. He was laughing.

"That's something we have in common."

Hinata finally got up to her feet, cautiously looking at the heart box before getting to the door.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, getting up himself, smoothing out his slacks.

"To find Neji-ni-san."

.

.

.

**__**

'…You Are My Cloud…'

.

.

.

Sasuke left the house a short while after Hinata had. He was now on his way to the Hokage with the heart in tow. When he arrived, he wasn't shocked that the guards let him in without a second glance. She must have been waiting to him.  
When he got to her office, her chair was faced towards the window, onlooking the evening sun. He cleared his throat loudly.

She turned her chair. "Oh, Sasuke, the guards informed me they saw you coming up."

"Can we minimize this stupid chit-chat?" He asked aggravated. She sighed and shuffled some papers around, not paying him too much mind.

"Fine, what do ya' want?"

He placed the box harshly on her desk in front of her hands. "What the hell is this?"

She looked at him in some annoyance before placing her hand on the box, slowly examining it, then noticing the Zeno insignia on it. She felt it's slow and tiny pulse before carefully opening it. Her eyes widened.

"This came sooner than expected." She said to herself.

"What do you mean?" He asked harshly.

She exhaled loudly. "Zeno-sama had a tailed demon in her and she rather die than have the Akatsuki have a hold on it." She then looked to him in determination. "You and Hina guard this with your life."

"But what do you mean it came sooner than you thought?"

She knotted her eyebrows. "She must have sensed them coming. We expected she would do this eventually so--"

He slammed his palms onto her desk, sending papers array.

"IF YOU KNEW SHE WOULD EVENTUALLY KILL HERSELF, WHY DID YOU SEND ME TO THE SNOW!?" He yelled as loud as his vocal cords would let him.

"Because! We wanted you to complete your mission and kill her, making it easier on ourselves!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SEND HINATA ALSO!?"

"Because, her father really wanted her married away to someone of lineage." Sasuke paused in shock. "She made sure you came back." She added.

His eyes grew to slits and then continued. "WHAT made you think I would come back!? I don't care for her!"

He saw the Hokage smile. "But you did."

Sasuke slumped from her desk and made for the door.

"What made you so confident I would come back?" He asked harshly but not yelling. Tsunade grinned. "It was a gamble."

He then proceeded for the door and slammed it.

"Sasuke, you forgot Gobi." She said amused. He burst through the door and quickly made for the box before speeding back and slamming the door again.

.

.

**__**

'…I Don't See You Above Me But I Know You Are There…'

.

.

.

__

A/N: I liked this chapter! Oh, and I never beg for reviews, but that last chapters replies was just…SAD. I am glad for the few who did review, but I want some criticism besides "He's sucha ass!" Or "Update soon." Although, I am happy that those reviews are there.

Was it well written?  
Where they in character?  
Are they actually having character development?  
Is the story confusing? Is it well written? Did I misspell something? COMEON PPL, you gotta freakin tell me! I WANT criticism, just not rude ass criticism.


End file.
